


The Darkness Within

by Belneptune



Series: Serious Mystic Messenger content [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Character Death, Cults, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone is a bad guy, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Horror, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Mint Eye, Mint Eye AU, Multi, No romanticizing please, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Redemption, Rough Sex, Smut, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Vanderwood is a baby, Violence, Yandere Kim Yoosung, currently slow to update, descriptions of rape, it is very graphic, most interactions are unhealthy, obsessive V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belneptune/pseuds/Belneptune
Summary: When Unknown fails to bring someone to Rika's apartment one more time, Savior decides it's time for a plan B - getting the RFA members one by one, until everyone can be happy in paradise.Without MC, will the RFA have any chance of resisting?
Relationships: (one-sided), 707 | Choi Luciel/Vanderwood, Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Rika, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Rika/ Kang Jaehee, Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: Serious Mystic Messenger content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817560
Comments: 53
Kudos: 96





	1. Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> After I finished my Rika Route fluff, I thought it was time for something darker >:)  
> SOME WARNINGS:  
> •I love Rika and any expressed hate related to her due to her actions will NOT be tolerated.  
> •If you want fluff, do not come near this fic.  
> •This work will contain massive descriptions of violence, drug use and sex.  
> •Differently from Deepest Another Story, I did not make a closed script for this fic, although I already know the end, so my updates can be a little slower so I can thing properly about each situation.  
> •This is a AU and V's actions do not correspond to his canon self. 
> 
> I hope you have fun!

"You failed your mission. Again." Savior's rispid voice, echoed through the room, and he had to control himself not to shiver. 

  
She was the only thing he was scared of. 

  
"Yes." He said, in a quiet voice, still on his knees, bowing to her. 

  
"Usually I would punish you for your incompetence." She said, a hint of amusement and poison in her voice. He could feel his forehead start forming sweat. "But not this time. We have more urgent matters. And possibly, a chance for you to redeem yourself." 

  
He finally looked at her at that. She was wearing her formal gown for the cult meetings, sat by her throne with legs crossed. 

  
"Do you mind me asking what will it be about?" He asked, already regretting it. She was being benevolent enough not to punish him, he clearly was stepping over the line.

  
If that was true, Savior did not point it out. 

  
"Since your attempts to bring in a third party into the RFA failed miserably each time, I think it's time we change our ways." She explained, rising from her seat, her blonde curly hair spreading like waterfalls in her back. 

  
He waited for her to continue, standing up from kneeling on the floor when she gestured to. 

  
"We will take them to paradise even without the help of someone else." She started walking, silently looking at him so he would follow her. 

  
And so he did, curiously wondering how they would do it, but already feeling refreshed, knowing things would probably walk faster that way. 

  
"We will bring them to see the truth, one by one." She smiled at him, with empty eyes. 

  
He grinned back, that was exciting indeed!

  
They entered on his bedroom, looking at the monitored chatrooms of the RFA, all of them talking about idiotic things they would soon forget with Savior's guidance. 

  
"You know who we should go after first right?" Her voice was wicked and deep, while Savior leaned to take a better look at the chat. 

  
"Of course, my Savior." A mischiveous smile appeared in his features. "I will not fail you." 

  
"Oh, I know you won't." She aproached him. "Because if you do, you'll get the same treatment as them." 

  
He avoided eye contact and tried to pull himself together quickly, looking at the conversation displayed on the screen. One of them sent a crying emoji that made a loud, cringe sound that made both of them uncomfortable and laughing. 

  
"I hope he doesn't make this sound when I bring him, or I won't be able to bare with his presence." He said, turning off the sound of the computer. 

  
"We'll see about that." Savior said, heading to the door. "I personnaly think you two will get along really well." She opened it. "You have a lot of work to do, so I will lock the door for you. Do not disappoint me."

  
Savior didn't give him any time to respond, closing the door and locking it.

  
He looked at the screen and started working.

  
That was going to be fun. 

  
Yoosung was back from another boring day of his boring life, opening his apartment door in a smooth movement, locking himself inside. 

  
He placed his backpack on the small couch and took a long breath, walking past the shelf where were his family pictures. He stoped there, then, looking at he blond girl by his side in one of the frames. 

  
"Rika..." He called to the nothingness. "I miss you." He felt his eyes get wet and placed the frame back on the shelf, taking a step back. 

  
Right then, he felt hands wrapping around his torso, cold and sudden, keeping his arms glued to his body. 

  
He almost jumped of his skin, making a move to look at the person behind him and scream, but one of the icecold hands held his jaw and covered his mouth, in a way it was impossible to speak or look back. 

  
"Do not try anything, prince." The high pitched voice said. It looked modified through some kind of program, in a robot-like sound that made Yoosung tremble. 

  
Was he going to die? 

  
"You said you missed your cousin." The voice said. By looking at the hands aroung him, it seemed like a man. He was taller then him, probably, too. 

  
He tried to look in the reflex if the picture frames, but his mind was too blurred to distinguish who it was exactly. It didn't look like anyone he knew. 

  
He look at Rika's picture again, smiling at him. She would never be smiling again like that. Why was this person bringing her up? 

  
"Do you want to know what trully happened to her?" The voice asked, and it almost looked like a cheerful tone. 

  
What trully happened to her? So he was right? V was lying about something? 

  
He knew he couldn't trust this person, but if there was at least a small chance... 

  
His phone was still on his pocket. If the person didn't take it, Seven would surely track him down in case of kidnapping. Maybe the risk was worth it. 

  
After some time thinking, he tried to nod. 

  
"Perfect. Not that you truly had a choice anyways." The voice purred, in a robotic and creepy way. "I will show you. All the truths V is hiding." The graps at his waist and arms eased a little. "Don't be stupid to try escaping. I'm armed and I know about every single person you care about. If you run away, I will go after them." The voice warned. 

  
Yoosung nodded again. 

  
The voice let go of his body, and Yoosung could take a decent amout of air to his lungs again, instantenously looking to the person behind him. 

  
It was a man indeed, wearing a mask that covered his nose, mouth and neck. He had white, messy hair, with some pink strands -probably dyed - and glass-like blue eyes. 

  
He had a tatoo on his right arm. It was a crudy drawing, but it looked like an eye. His clothes were dark, and he was holding his shirt up. 

  
Yoosung took some time to understand why, but when he did, he felt a shiver down his spine. He really had a gun. He swallowed and looked back at his attacker. 

  
"Come with me." He said, getting Yoosung's elbow and guiding him out. 

  
It was already dark and there was no one around. Wait, was Yoosung really being kidnapped? Was this guy telling the truth about Rika or was that a bait to make him cooparate? 

  
In truth, it didn't matter. If he tried to resist, he would be dead, or even worse - everyone he loved would die. 

  
The man took him to a black van, checking to see if there was anyone around, but it truly was a pointless job, Yoosung's neighborhood was quiet like a ghost town. 

  
He took the boy inside the back of the van, where there were no windows, and sat him, attaching his belt. 

  
"Again, do not try anything, you don't want to mess with my temper." The guy said, before closing the backdoor and locking it, blocking the only source of light Yoosung had. 

  
He just stood there in the dark and silence for sometime, and the car started. There was no way for Yoosung to tell where were they going. 

  
Why was he in that situation? Why Yoosung? How did the guy know where he lived and about his relatives? Also about V and Rika, which meant he probably knew about everyone else on the RFA too...

  
What was happening?

  
He started crying in the dark, silently. Should he have screamed at the moment the guy had let go? Should he have tried to go for the gun or kick him? There was so many ways Yoosung was thinking he could have done differently. 

  
Then he remembered. 

  
He still had his cellphone.

  
He opened it and tried to call Seven right away, but his hopes were crushed in less then two seconds - he was out of service. He tried texting, tried to get signal raising his phone in the air, but nothing worked. How was that guy doing that? 

  
He just hoped the messeges would arrive the moment Yoosung got out the car. 

  
He spammed the RFA chat with messeges that couldn't be send at the time, but could later, maybe. 

  
After an hour and a half (Yoosung kept track through his phone), the van came to a stop and the backdoor opened. 

  
Yoosung put his phone away as fast as he could and felt the breaze coming inside, while his eyes tried to get used to the light again. The air smelled like trees and grass, like he was in the middle of the forest. 

  
His kidnapper took his seatbelt off and guided him out, without a word. 

  
When he looked at the building, it made him dumbfounded. It was totally different from what he imagined. A _castle_ in the middle of nowhere, with a mint colored roof and a beautiful garden at the front. 

  
When Yoosung was trying to picture the place he was going to be taken to, he thought about something akin to a dungeon, full of rats and filthy walls. 

  
Then again, looks always could deceive.

  
He looked at his kidnapper's eyes, and heard that malicious robotic voice one more time. 

  
"Welcome to Magenta." 


	2. Eagerness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messege status: unable to send. 
> 
> Trying again . . . 
> 
> Messege status: sent
> 
> Messege status: seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manipulation, slight drug use

The white-haired guy took Yoosung to a large room with a blue stuffed chair on one side, looking like a throne. 

  
"My Savior will be here soon. Behave." The man said with a deadly look, before walking to the large door and closing it locked. 

  
Yoosung couldn't help the dread of fear curling up inside him. Who was this Savior? 

  
It all sounded so weird, and how could that relate to Rika at all? 

  
He had to accept everything was just a way to make him fall for the trap. He walked in the room, drawn to the big painting on the opposite wall from the throne. 

  
It was a girl very similar to Rika, but with bangs that covered her entire forehead and hair that floated in the air, like she was flying. The light behind her made it look like she had a halo, and her hands were on the sides of her body, with palms facing him, like she was invinting him for a hug. 

  
She had a big smile, but the weird part were her eyes. She had a shadow in front of them. It didn't match the rest of the painting at all. 

  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" A feminine voice came from behind him. "She's the true Savior y'know? I'm just fullfilling what she could not." In a shock, it hit Yoosung.

  
He knew that voice. He knew it so well. And he never thought he would never listen to it again. 

  
He spun around to look at his cousin, beautiful as ever, wearing her favorite dress, and smiling at him. 

  
"Hello, Yoosung." Her smile widened. "I'm sorry for that methods used to bring you here, but I couldn't think about any other way to do it. You would never believe if he told you the truth." 

  
His breath cought in his throat and he walked towards her, eagerly. He couldn't bring himself to touch her, afraid she would disappear. Was that a dream? 

  
Or was she really alive? 

  
Her green eyes were just as bright as he remembered, maybe a little more tired only. He raised his hand and gently touched a hair strand, like she was going to break. That made her chuckle, and he really felt like crying. 

  
"You can hug me if you want." She said, sweetly. And so he did, feeling her smell invade his nostrils, before pulling back. 

  
"How can this be...? V told us you were dead?" His voice was broken and hurt. 

  
Her eyes looked sad now, and he admitted to himself he missed even that, just because it meant it she was really there. 

  
"He lied to you, Yoosung. All of you. About many things. My death one of them." She explained. 

  
"I knew it." He whispered. "But why, though?"   
Her eyes looked a little darker then. 

  
"Because I left him." She said, taking a step closer, observing the painting in front of her. "Because I ran away from him and came here." 

  
"Okay, but what was the reason for you to do that?" Yoosung asked, aprehensive. He didn't want to sound unpolite considering they just reunited, but Rika leaving all of them forever is a thought that hurt him a lot. 

  
"V was killing me with his light." She started saying, uniting her hands together. "He wanted me to lean on him forever. To entrust myself to him completely and let go of my darkness within." 

  
It took a little time, but Yoosung could see through her metaphor. V was ending with her individuality making her dependent of him forever, and she realised it. 

  
"Then, I came here. To help other people like me. People that had their darkness forsaken. People that needed to get away from the world. V didn't like it. So he thought lying to you about my death was going to 'fix' things." She made sure to put an ironic tone on the fixing part. 

  
"I can't believe he did this to us, to you!" The anger started consuming him, slowly. 

  
"I knew you would understand, Yoosung." Rika smiled again. "I never wanted to leave you or the rest of the RFA, y'know? But I had to wait to the best moment to bring you all in." She gave him an unsure look. "If you want to help me here, that is." 

  
His response came without a second thought. "Of course! Anything to help you and make you happy, Rika." He smiled at her. 

  
She chuckled in a light way, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

  
"Thank you, Yoosung." She gave him an analytical look. "You are so big now... I'm glad you still want to help me... I was afraid... You'd all forget about me." Her breath came unsteady. 

  
"No, never! I payed my respects to you every day!" The tears started rolling finally. "I'm so glad you're back." 

  
"I'm glad too." She looked so sweet, so soft, just like the old times. "I hope everyone else receives me like that too. So we can all live here in this paradise!" 

  
"That will be wonderful." Even her dress, everything. She was real, she was there. He had no reason to be sad anymore, because his family was back. 

  
"So don't cry anymore, okay?" She dried the tears on his eyes. "Just happiness from now on." 

  
"Okay, Rika!" He laughed happy. 

  
"Oh, that's right!" She got a little more serious, with a conspiratory look. "Everyone that arrives here goes through a cerimony. And I can't be biased towards you, or I would lose my respect, can you understand that?" 

  
"Yes, of course." He said, with a more contained smile. "I would never do anything to cause you any trouble, Rika." 

  
Her smile came back to life, and she tilted her head. "I know, Yoosung." 

  
"When will it happen?" He asked, feeling excited already to live there with her. There was no need to worry about anything else anymore. He had Rika. He had his family.

  
"It's prepared, just waiting for you." She offered him and arm so they could walk together. "Shall we go?"

  
He took her arm gladly. 

They went downstairs, where the walls were made of stone and the lightning was not that good. 

  
"I'm sorry, but the reform is still yet to complete here. It looks like a dungeon, I know." Rika laughed, leading the way. 

  
They arrived at a small room, where the guy from earlier was waiting, with his mask off. 

  
He was young and pretty attractive. Not that Yoosung really cared about any of those aspects in men. Not at all...

  
Maybe a little. 

  
He had a bottle on his hand, heart-shaped with a swirling blue liquid inside. 

  
"Here it is Savior, your special order." His voice was much more pleasent unaltered too. Yoosung liked it more. 

  
Rika made a gesture for Yoosung to sit on the single chair of the room. "This is our holy liquid, Yoosung. The most crucial part of the cerimony. It makes us see the truth." She took it from the guy's hands, making a thankfull gesture with her head.

  
 _So gracious._

  
"Don't worry, during those two years we've been apart, I've been working pretty hard. Now it tastes just like water." She said, with a smile. 

  
If it was anyone else, Yoosung would be afraid. But that was Rika. And Rika was trustworthy and kind. 

  
"So I just have to drink it?" He asked, looking at the bottle. 

  
"Yes. But in four doses. We believe it gives good luck to our cause." The guys said, showing the other bottles, all with the same amount.

  
"Okay." Yoosung said, getting the first bottle from Rika's hands. 

  
"After you do that, you'll be a true member, Yoosung. And we will stay happily forever here. Isn't that what you want?" Her voice was smooth and careful, like he was a small kid that needed care. 

  
_Yes_. He wanted it. He wanted to be happy there. With her. And even that guy. He didn't seem all that bad, that gun was probably fake. 

  
Instead of answering, he took a deep breath and opened the bottle, pouring the emtire liquid on his mouth. 

  
And he didn't stop until the four bottles were completely empty.

  
Should he ask for more? 

Yoosung ☆: Help me, please, I'm bieng kisnapped!  
Yoosung ☆: The messegers are not coming through aaah  
Yoosung ☆: If u see that, send help, pls&#@!

_Messege status: unable to send._

_Trying again . . ._

_Messege status: sent_

_Messege status: seen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing will start to get more interesting 👀  
> This is so different from the other fic I made oh my God.


	3. Boldness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the effects of the elixir kicked in, Yoosung has his new personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how to write smut, sorry

[Yoosung ☆ has entered the chatroom] 

  
707: Yoosung!   
Jaehee Kang: Are you okay?   
ZEN: What happened to you?   
Jumin Han: Shall I sent you body guards?   
707: It's been almost 24 hours since your last messege!  
V: Yoosung please answer.   
Yoosung ☆: wow  
Jumin Han: ?   
Jaehee Kang: "wow"?   
707: ???????????   
Yoosung ☆: Even V was wondering where I was lol  
Yoosung ☆: Don't say you're worried for any of us now?   
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung where were you?   
ZEN: What happened to you man?   
707: I tried tracking you, but no method worked!   
Jumin Han: Are you somewhere dangerous?  
Yoosung ☆: Pfft  
Jaehee Kang: ???   
Yoosung ☆: lololololololololololol  
Yoosung ☆: lolololololol  
Jumin Han: Is this funny?   
Yoosung ☆: Of course lololololol  
707: WHAT  
ZEN: What the fuck, dude?!   
Yoosung☆: It was all a prank lmao   
Jaehee Kang: Are you kidding me?   
V:... A prank?   
707: NO WAY  
ZEN: Does that mean we all fell for it?   
Yoosung: lolololol yeah  
707: Me?!  
707: Falling for YOOSUNG'S PRANK?   
707: no  
707: fucking  
707: way  
ZEN: lolololol let go of your pride, Seven.  
Jaehee Kang: ???? We got seriously worried!   
Jumin Han: I can't believe I spent my time with this foolish individual.  
V: ...   
V: Yoosung....  
V: Are you sure you're alright?   
Yoosung ☆: Of course I am, V.   
Yoosung ☆: I would not lie about that.  
Yoosung ☆: I'm not you.   
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, that was uncalled for.   
ZEN: Yeah dude, chill  
ZEN: He was worried sick about you just now.   
707: no way that was a prank...   
ZEN: lmao accept it already  
707: NEVER.   
Yoosung ☆: ...  
Yoosung ☆: "uncalled for"?  
Yoosung ☆: You think this now.  
Yoosung ☆: Let's see how it will be on the future though ^^  
Jumin Han: ? Where are you getting at?   
Yoosung ☆: You'll see soon enough~  
Yoosung ☆: I have to go now.   
Yoosung ☆: Bye~~ 

[Yoosung ☆ has left the chatroom] 

ZEN: logged out as fast as lightening...  
V: ... 

The others could be oblivious about it, but V knew something was wrong.   
Maybe it was time to pay his fianceé a visit. 

"Well done, puppy." The praise made Yoosung grin by his side, with a conspiratory wink. 

  
The blond looks around, facing the multiple computer screens that enveloped all the room with a faint blue light. 

  
"So... this is your room?" He asked in a distracted way, still standing beside him. 

  
He relaxed on his chair, looking at Yoosung.   
"Yeah. And my office too." He explained. "Where I fulfill my duty to help Savior to achieve her goal." 

  
Yoosung let out a dreamy sigh and sat on the other boy's lap with no hesitation or embarassement. 

  
Miracles that came with the elixir, without a doubt. It had been almost an entire day since his cerimony, so his new personality was stable by then.

  
"I want to get a duty soon" He said, still looking at the screen. 

  
"It's just your first day, puppy, and you're already helping like that." He wrapped a hand around Yoosung's waist. 

  
The boy shifted his body on his lap, turning to face him and creating too much friction in a rather sensitive place. The other boy had to hold himself not to groan. 

  
"Y'know, I don't even know your name." Yoosung observed, resting his arms on the other's shoulders, enveloping his waist with his thighs.

  
"I don't really like my name..." the other boy looked away, trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. It surely was silly to tell Yoosung to call him Unknown, right?

  
The other boy hummed, and his purple eyes were glowing, a great part due to the drugs on his body.   
That tone of purple would fade over time and become a clear mint tone, just like Unknown's. He couldn't help but feel a bit sad about it. That eye color was so unique. 

  
"Then..." Yoosung have him a mischivieous smile, aproaching his ear. "Since I'm puppy, how about I call you Master?" He whispered. 

  
Unknown already liked cute Yoosung, the bashfull college student, but this version of him, darker, bolder, was just perfect. 

  
It made his Master's pants very clastrophobic. 

  
"Yeah, that's fine." He said, brushing off with his shoulders, but sliding his hands to Yoosung's thighs, squeezing them tight. 

  
The boy hummed again, getting closer. 

  
When they kiss, is not gentle, but still slow. Is hot, and made Yoosung's eyes flutter closed while he moved on his Master's lap, creating friction both of them eagered for. 

  
The kiss continued languid, until Yoosung decided to press their chests together, and make their tongues meet one another. 

  
Unknown grabbed his thighs hard and heard a small sound of aprooval as response. So Yoosung enjoyed a little pain? Good to know. 

  
He was quite aware the old Yoosung would never do that so quickly, and that was just one more reason to thank the elixir of salvation. 

  
Not that he had a long time thinking about it, not when Yoosung kept scracthing his shoulders so eagerly. 

  
He shifted his hands on the blonde's hips and stood up while holding him, guiding both of them to the bed. 

  
He then foccused on Yoosung's neck, brushing his teeth on the sensitive skin, feeling his cock twitch at Yoosung's gasps and small whimpers. The blonde jerked his hips foward, trying to find more friction for him.

  
"You have too much clothing." His Master mumbled, with his mouth still attached to Yoosung's neck like his life depended on it, making a beautiful job at marking Yoosung's flawless porcelain skin. 

  
He pulled the base of his hoodie, helping Yoosung to take it off. "We'll really need a change in your wardrobe." Master pointed out with a smirk, looking at the tossed clothing away. 

  
Yoosung let's out a whine at the distraction. "Pay attention to me!" He pouted in a impatient way that was almost cute. 

  
"Like this?" Unknown's hand pressed against his clothed boner, making Yoosung hiss quietly, nodding quickly as response. 

  
Unknown let out an amused checkle, and unzipped the smaller boy's pants slowly but steady. 

  
Yoosung could try not to be vocal, but it was simply on his nature. Also, at that state, he didn't even want any control of it. He just wanted everybody to listen.   
The cold air hit his cock and he shivered when he felt pale slender fingers wrapping around him. 

  
He tried to thrust into his Master's hand, but the other held his hips in place, smirking again. 

  
"Easy, puppy." He whispered. "Why the rush?"   
He started pumping very slowly, and Yoosung felt his jaw fall open with pleasure, his eyes closing tight for a second. 

  
He fisted his Master's shirt, but that rythym's purpose seemed to be just tease him, making him never get close enough. 

  
"G-go faster." He asked, looking at the white haired boy with half-lided eyes. 

  
"Where are your manners?" Master jerked his hand particularly hard at that, making Yoosung arch his back and cry out loud. The sensation of skin on skin without any lubrification could make other uncomfortable, but not him. Oh no, he loved it just like that.

  
Could he even trust his voice to make reasonable sentences? 

  
"Please, go faster, Master." The name almost sounded like a full-moan, and it was enought to convince Unknown. 

  
He moved his hand faster, brushing his thumb up the head in between the jerks, listening to the broken sounds of Yoosung's mouth. 

  
He enjoyed the sight of the precum forming on the cock in front of him, and how erotic Yoosung's expression was while looking at his motions.  
How loud could he get? 

  
It would be so much fun find out. 

  
"I-I'm close." Yoosung said, pulling the other man to a sloppy kiss, constantly interupted by Yoosung's need to vocalize his pleasure. 

  
"Come for me." Unknown whispered again, his breath getting faster too because of the effort, his own tightness pressuring his pants.

  
It didn't need to be asked twice. The jats of sperm came quickly, followed by the loudest moan until then, making a permanent mess of Yoosung's t-shirt. Not that he cared in the slightest. 

  
"Good boy." The white-haired said, licking the cum on his fingers and leaning down to kiss those swollen and pink lips. 

  
Maybe they were even more addicting than elixir.   
"Let me do the same for you." Yoosung breathed out, touching his master's erection. 

  
Unknown's eyes fluttered close, and he felt Yoosung's hand taking the control and changing their positions.

  
He made fast work of Unknown's trousers and brushed his hand on the rock hard cock in front of him. 

  
His Master waited to feel Yoosung masturbating him, but a much sweeter surprise came when he felt the lips he had just been kissing around his throbbing cock. 

  
He smirked, opening his eyes just to meet with those amethyst ones filled with desire and post-orgasmic haze. He interlocked his fingers with Yoosung's golden hair and pressed down, making his own pace with that perfect hot mouth around him.

  
It definitely would not take long for him to have his release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looks so silly for now... I'm scared of how dark things are going to become XD


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V makes his entrance!

Rika had just completed the sermon of the day, heading to the garden to have her afternoon tea by herself, since Saeran was... _preoccupied_ at the moment. 

  
She was in the middle of the way, trying to enjoy the sunlight and the flowers around her, when a voice she knew very well called for her. 

  
"Rika!" V called, taking of the hood of his believer disguise. She rolled her eyes. Would he really use the same tactic everytime? Maybe Rika should drop the use of formal gowns. 

  
She turned to face him, containing a sigh. Did he have to be that dramatic? It was definitely getting tiring all this romanticizing. 

  
Well, it was in his nature, nothing she could do about it. 

  
"What are you doing here, V?" She asked, lacking any expression in her face. 

  
"Yoosung is acting weird on the chatrooms." He said, aproaching her. "Do you have anything to do it?" 

  
She looked at him for a moment, before turning her back to him and proceed to walk to the gazebo where her tea was waiting. Listening to that nonsense was not on her list of priorities. 

  
She sat on the chair and felt V's heavy steps behind her. 

  
"Do not ignore me, Rika!" _Oh lord, how courageous!_ Should she play along? 

  
"Yes." She simply answered. "He had his cerimony yesterday and now he's helping me to bring the entire RFA to paradise." She said it as calmly as if it was a discussion about the time.

  
V gasped, with a shocked, pained face. His mouth open and his mint eyes wide. 

  
"How could you...?" He kept staring at her like she had commited the worst betrayal ever, and they shared a tense silence, both of them testing each other's grounds, as if to see who would give in first.

  
Until Rika let out a laughter. 

  
"You know, you don't need to pretend when we are alone, darling." She gestured for him to sit, still smiling. 

  
His shocked gaze turned into a mischiveous grin while he stared at her, and he sat by her side, serving her a cup of tea. 

  
"Force of habit, love." He said, before leaning foward to kiss her gently. When he pulled back, Rika grabbed her teacup quietly. "So, we have Yoosung now." 

  
"We do." She nodded. "His adaptation is going... very smoothly. But I am worried about his recklessness now." She frowns, tensing her shoulders.

  
"Nothing you can't control, Rika." He whispered, taking in her perfum while resting his cheek on her shoulder. He loved her smell to the point of being unhealthy. 

  
"Of course." It's all she said, while sipping her cup. 

  
"How shall we take the next?" His voice was low, dark and vicious. She loved it. Having V by her side, helping her, was everything she could wish for. 

  
It made her feel like it was impossible for things to go wrong, that her plans would go perfectly well and she would fullfil Her wish. 

  
She hummed for some time, enjoying the feeling of V's breath in her neck in the afternoon atmosphere. 

  
"Yoosung will be the bait, of course." Her eyes became worried and somewhat sad then. " I thought about it over and over, but there's no other ways around but using force." 

  
V nodded on her neck in comprehension, his arms wrapping around her waist on a smooth motion. 

  
"I thought so. He's not smart, and that's why manipulating him won't be easy." He said, kissing her jaw line, cherishing that perfect devil in front of him. 

  
Every aspect of her darkness was intoxicating, addictive. He wouldn't mind taking gallons of elixir if it meant that Rika would stay perfect as she was. 

  
How could he ever have thought Rika needed to get free of it? It was all that she had of interesting. That malicious intent gathering inside her. 

  
"Hm... Exactly." She closed her eyes, placing her teacup on the table, brushing the arm V had around her front. 

  
"I just hope he survives." V said, exhaling casually between the butterfly kisses on her throat. 

  
"Me too. Imagine how many people he can bring to our cause!" She smiled happily, bitting her bottom lip.

  
He would protect that darkness with everything he had. Even if it meant to kill everything else about her. 

  
"He has potential indeed." V agreed, before pulling back to look into her eyes. Those eyes he was completely obsessed with. "You are just brilliant, my queen." 

  
Rika aproached to kiss him on the lips again.   
That was trully paradise. 

  
"We both are." She said, brushing his hair to take a better look at him. "There's a reason why I named it "Mint Eye" after all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I breathe dark V I'm sorry V stans.


	5. Dizziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was okay.   
> He had Rika.   
> He had Master.  
> He had paradise.   
> He didn't need anything else.   
> And soon enough, all the RFA would think the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEX AND DRUG USE

Yoosung was still at Master's bed, naked and lying on his back, with his legs wide open while a firm hand jerked him off on a steady, slow pace. 

  
His face lowered to Yoosung's entrance, kissing the sensitive area around it, making the blonde's entire body shiver in pleasure. 

  
It was a strange feeling, and Yoosung never thought he would like so much to get that attention there, but his toes curled and his breath hitched at first sensation of his Master's hot tongue on his hole. 

  
Damn, he was so close already. 

  
He wrapped his fingers on white and pink locks, trying to pull the man even closer. 

  
When he felt teeth brushing softly, he gasped out loud, hyper aware of any next movement. 

  
Master's hand continued his work on his cock, using Yoosung's precum as lubrification. And then, that amazing, perfect, hot mouth sucked him, making Yoosung a moaning mess. 

  
"Hah... M-Master... I'm.... hah... close." He wasn't even sure if he was making any sense, but he hoped so. 

  
He felt so good, he could have that every day. Master could do whatever he wanted to him. Just to him. Forever to him. 

  
Them, together, on paradise, forever. 

  
Wow, was that a bit rushed?

  
Yoosung didn't care. 

  
He wanted _more_. 

  
Master just hummed, looking up at Yoosung's horny face. He darted his tongue out, and it entered Yoosung's hole, making him see it all white. 

  
God, he wished so much it was Master's cock there. Maybe the next round, because Yoosung was achieving his orgasm, moaning out loud and pulling his partner's white strands. 

  
The hand kept workings him through his orgasm, getting to the point of overstimulation, but Yoosung didn't complain about it, the pain was perfect too. 

  
Anything that he had to offer was perfect. 

  
His cock softened and he felt those magnificent hands leave his body. 

  
Yoosung keept panting until he came down from his high, looking at the other man, that had a wicked smile and a heart-shaped bottles on his hands. 

  
"Time for your morning treat." He said in a cheery voice. 

  
Yoosung sat on the bed, grabing one of the bottles and drinking it all in one gulp. It make everything dizzy for some minutes, but nothing Yoosung really cared about. 

  
This was okay. 

  
He had Rika.

  
He had Master.

  
He had paradise. 

  
He didn't need anything else. 

  
And soon enough, all the RFA would think the same. 

  
He put his empty bottle on the small table beside the bed and looked at his Master staring at the liquid only after taking a couple of sips. 

  
"What's wrong?" He asked, lying on his back again, trying to surpress the dizzyness. 

  
"I don't need to drink all that much anymore. And I prefer taking it slowly, so I don't get nauseous." The other explained, sitting next to Yoosung. 

  
"Yeah, that last part is actually a pretty good idea." That made his Master chuckle, before handing him his phone. 

  
"You know what you gotta do, right, puppy?" Master asked, with that giddy grin that was his signature. 

  
"Yes, sir." Yoosun said, unlocking his phone. 

  
Master then lied above his chest, giving attention to his nipples while Yoosung was fidgeting with his phone, trying to foccus on the RFA app. 

[Yoosung ☆ has entered the chatroom] 

  
ZEN: Hey Yoosung!  
Jaehee Kang: Good morning.   
Yoosung☆: Hiya!   
Yoosung☆: Good that you're here, Zen!   
ZEN: Oh?   
Yoosung ☆: I wanted to talk to you.  
ZEN: What about?   
Yoosung ☆: So an acting company borrowed my University's theater.   
Jaehee Kang: That's nice!   
Yoosung ☆: Yeah, and they are giving two tickets for each student.  
Yoosung ☆: Wanna go with me?  
Yoosung ☆: It's friday night.  
ZEN: I would love to, Yoosung~  
Yoosung ☆: Sorry you can't go with us this time, Jaehee.   
Yoosung ☆: Since I'll be using one ticket and Zen the other.   
Jaehee Kang: That's okay, don't worry ^^.   
ZEN: Maybe you two can come to my performance next week to make up to you, Jaehee.   
Jaehee Kang: That would be great, thank you ^^.   
Yoosung ☆: So, Zen, see you friday at my place so we go together?   
ZEN: Yeah, that's ok.   
ZEN: Will there be any pretty ladies?  
Jaehee Kang: Be careful not to get into scandals, Zen.   
Yoosung ☆: I'm sure you'll find someone to enchant with those looks.   
ZEN: It's my burden indeed.   
Jaehee Kang: A beautiful burden ~  
Yoosung ☆: Argh, I'm cringing.   
Yoosung ☆: I'll be off now.   
ZEN: See you on friday ^^.   
Yoosung ☆: See you :).   
Jaehee Kang: Bye. 

[Yoosung ☆ has left the chatroom] 

He blocked his phone and threw to the side, closing his eyes to the sensation in his chest, humming in pleasure. 

  
"How did it go?" Master asked, with his mint eyes glaring at him, analytical. 

"Perfectly. We'll have him on friday." Yoosung said, pulling the boy to a kiss. 

  
"You are excited again." Master pointed out. "Ready to go again?" 

  
"You know I am." Yoosung said, kissing his lips again, feeling the taste of the elixir both of them have been taking. 

  
Everything was just so right...

Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: Zen's cleansing cerimony.


	6. Resistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt the first shot, and the second.  
> His entire body felt numb.  
> He felt numb.  
> Fighting was really useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TORTURE AND NON-CONSENTUAL DRUGGING.

Zen was taking a smoke, leaning on the wall outside Yoosung' building, waiting for him to come down so they could go to the play. Yoosung didn't tell him what it was about, saying it would be more fun to find out the title just when they arrived there.

  
That was fine for Zen, trully. What was bugging him had nothing to do with the play, but with the dream he had the night before. 

  
It may look silly for one to believe on their own dream, but not Zen. Sometimes, they were too especific. Too real. And usually, they happened. And the last one he had just gave him the chills. 

  
To think Yoosung could ever become that dark scared him a lot. Not only because he trully cared about that boy, but also because it looked like Zen was the target of his anger. 

  
The man took a drag from his cigarette and tried to calm his nerves. He would go to the play, he would talk to the cast after and see if he could find a nice lady - any place had an opportunity of true love, right? -, give her his number and then grab a bite with Yoosung on a quiet place, where he would tell him about the dream. 

  
Yeah, that sounded like a perfect plan. 

  
He heard the gate from Yoosung's building unlocking, so he stepped to the front of it and threw the cigarette away, already anticipating the complaints from the blond. 

  
Yoosung appeared, wearing the same hoodie as always, closing the gate behind him.

  
"Hey, Zen!" He greeted, waving. 

  
"Hey!" Zen replied, looking at the shorter male in front of him. 

  
Something looked a bit... off? 

  
"Ready to have some fun?" Yoosung asked, looking directly at him. Was is something about his eyes? Zen couldn't name why. 

  
"Yeah, totally." He answered, still looking at the blonde. 

  
Zen was so foccused on his friend that he didn't notice the black car parking right behind him, nor the male coming out of it. 

  
"Good, me too." Yoosung said, on a lower voice. 

  
A cloth was placed in front of Zen's nose and mouth and under any other circumstances, he would have fought. But he was too shocked with Yoosung's pleased expression to see him getting kidnapped. 

  
He kept staring at those purple holes Yoosung called eyes while he fell into unconsciousness. 

When Zen woke up, the first thing he noticed is that his body was very heavy, and he quicky discovered why: he had cold metal chains restraining his hands and feet, that on his dizziness looked a million pounds weighting him down. 

  
He was kneeling on a cold concrete floor and his arms were up, because the chain that trapped them was conected to the ceiling. Huh, that was ironic. It reminded him of a role he played once. 

  
But this time, there was no faking it. It was real. He tried take a better look around, but it was too dark to distinguish anything. 

  
"The sleeping beauty is awake." A cheery voice said in the dark, to his left, he snapped his head on it's direction, but had no luck on seeing who it was. 

  
"Turn on the lights." A female voice ordered. Wait. He knew that voice... That sweet voice that he missed so much sometimes. _No way._

  
When the lights turned on, the first thing Zen's eyes were drawn to after getting used to the blinding clarity were golden, curly locks, shining vividly into de light. 

  
Rika was alive, and right in front of him. 

  
In any other situation, he would be happy. But he was still chained and his wrists were hurting. 

  
"W-what...?" He tried to ask. 

  
"I expected a better greeting from you." She said, sitting on a chair. "You were always so polite towards women." 

  
"Why are you doing this?" He tried to move up, at least to give his arms a break, but his legs were too heavy and the restraints were too tight there. 

  
"Because she wants to take you to paradise, Zen." Yoosung stepped into the light. He wasn't wearing his hoodie anymore, nor his hair clips. 

  
He had a buttoned-up dark purple shirt, a black vest over his torso, and leather gloves on his hands. 

  
Was that the same guy Zen had such a good friendship with? The same guy that was such a lighweight, that cried over romantic movies and that never had a girlfriend? That amazing boy that needed to stop his gaming addiction and go to college? 

  
Zen never felt so betrayed on his entire life. 

  
"You're in this too...?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

  
Yoosung smiled at Zen, and it almost deceived him to think he was the same as before. But obvioulsy it wasn't. He was wearing a _chocker_ , for christ sake. 

  
"Of course I am!" He said, getting closer to Rika. "After Rika told me the truth about V's lies, I agreed to help her, of course!" Yoosung said, on a giddy tone. "Soon you will be part of our paradise too." 

  
Zen scoffed, not wanting to admit to himself that was happening. "Are you insane?!" Zen shouted. 

  
"Don't worry, Zen." Rika said, smiling at him, just like he remembered. _Gross_. "We want you to be part of our family. We love you." 

  
"Love me?" Zen shook his arms the best he possibly could in demonstration. "Why the fuck did you need to tie me up, then?" 

  
"Because we are not idiots, Zen." That voice he didn't know. It was a man with white short hair. Should he feel relieved no one else was betraying him? "We know you need some... convincing." 

  
It took a time to Zen to understand what he was talking about, but he realized what the man had on his hands. A seringe. With a blue, almost glowing, liquid inside. 

  
Zen felt a chill down his spine. 

  
"You may proceed." Rika said, waving her hand dismissivly, like all of that was boring to her. 

  
"No! Get away from me!" Zen tried to stand up again, or make anything really that could help him, but it was useless. 

  
Those guys knew what they were doing. 

  
"Oh, wait!" Yoosung said, like he had remembered something really important. Was he going to help Zen, somehow? The blonde looked at Rika with puppy dog eyes. "Can we have some fun with him first? Pleeease." 

  
His voice was so cold Zen started to tremble. What the fuck? That guy was so dark... what did he mean by 'fun'? 

  
"I suppose it would be okay... But no permanent damage, specially on his face." Rika said, a hint of amusement on her eyes. 

  
"Gotcha!" Yoosung said, taking a small box from his pocket. Zen's cigarettes. He lighted one and played with it between her fingers. 

  
When he go closer, Zen saw. He saw the exact scene from his dream. 

  
It was happening. 

  
_Ha_. 

  
He never had a true chance of changing that fate. 

  
"You know, I always hated when you smoked." Yoosung said, looking at the ashes gathering on the burning tip. "The smell, the ideology behind it itself. It's disgusting." 

  
"Yoosung..." Zen didn't know where he was going calling his friend. If there even was any of his friend left. "Stop, please." 

  
But he was simply ignored. 

  
The next thing Zen felt was the cigarette burning his arm. He let out a surprised shout. 

  
"Shut up." Yoosung giggled. "I never gave you permition to speak." He dragged the cigarette across Zen's arm, making Zen scream and pant on the process, tears starting to form on his eyes. 

  
"Yoosung, no permanent damage." Rika remembered. 

  
Yoosung tsked and threw the cigarette on the floor. The other guy stepped on it to put it out. 

  
Zen was out of breath and his arm was aching like hell.

  
"Don't do this, Yoosung." Zen said, trying to foccus on words instead of pain. 

  
"Why not?" Yooung kneeled in front of him and put his arms around his shoulders. "It's so much fun." He whispered, with a mischiveous look. 

  
"W-what happened to you?" Zen tried not to cry. It was something so unsual for him, and he didn't want to give those guys that satisfaction. 

  
Yoosung just laughed. "I woke up." He said. Zen felt someone aproaching from behind, and he presumed it was the other guy. 

  
He felt his hair getting loose from the tie. 

  
"I wish we could cut it, but you will need it for some more." The white haired guy said, pulling his hair, making Zen's head fall back, looking at the man above him. "So handsome. Even more with this desparate look." The guy aproached him more, to the point he could feel his breath on his face. "You see, this is your stage. Why don't you act nice for us?"

  
His nail dragged on his cheek, playfully and he felt an awful fear growing inside. Was that his end? Would he never act again, never be able to fight for his dreams, after so much work? 

  
Zen was terrified. He felt a knee hitting his croch out of the nowhere. He screamed again, the tears finally rolling after being hit on such a sensitive spot. 

  
"That was low." The white-haired casually looked at Yoosung, raising a brow. 

  
"You were looking at him too much!" The blonde whined, possessivily. 

  
"Ha.... C-coward." Zen gasped out. 

  
Yoosung chuckled, and raised from his knees.

  
The first kick surprised Zen. His head jerked foward again, while he tried to catch his breath. 

  
The second came before he could. 

  
On the third, he was starting to lose his sight. Yoosung was doing that. 

  
The guy that had been his closest friend for almost four years. 

  
Yoosung was torturing him. 

  
At the fourth, Zen felt something breaking inside of him. The sound echoed through the cavernous space, and Rika hissed in warning. 

  
The white-haired pulled his hair again, making Zen's scalp burn. 

  
Yoosung raised his foot and Zen prepared to another kick, but the boy stepped on his face, like he was nothing. 

  
"I'm bored of you." He simply said, with dark, lifeless eyes. "Save him now, Master." 

  
Yoosung got away from him, and sat on the floor in front of Rika, resting his head on her lap. 

  
The white-haired guy smirked at him, and Zen saw the needle of the seringe shining faintly. 

  
He felt the first shot, and the second. 

  
His entire body felt numb. 

  
_He_ felt numb. 

  
Fighting was really useless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts on this fic for now.


	7. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved having control over her. Over her darkness. The darkness only exists where there's light.  
> The moon is only seen because she reflects the Sun's light. Without it, no one would know about it. No one would care.  
> In short, it was like it wasn't even there. The moon needs the sun to be adored, otherwise, is a useless, good-for-nothing, worthless and lifeless rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBSESSIVE BEHAVIOR, IMPLIED SEX, MENTIONS OF NON-CONSENSUAL DRUG USE.

[Yoosung ☆ entered the chatroom] 

  
Jaehee Kang: Hello, Yoosung~  
Jaehee Kang: How was the play?   
Jumin Han: Good evening.   
Yoosung ☆: Jumin, Jaehee, hi!   
Yoosung ☆: The play was... clarifying, I guess  
Yoosung ☆: lolol.   
Jaehee Kang: Is Zen with you?   
Yoosung ☆: Yeah lmao.   
Yoosung ☆: He enjoyed our night a bit too much lol  
Yoosung ☆: He's sleeping now.   
Jumin Han: Why am I not surprised?   
Jaehee Kang: Zen shouldn't drink in public like that;;;   
Yoosung ☆: lololol right?   
Yoosung ☆: But we had a lot of fun.   
Jumin Han: That's good, I suppose.   
Jumin Han: Are you two in his apartment?   
Yoosung ☆: Mine, actually lol  
Jaehee Kang: Tell Zen to log in when he wakes up.   
Jaehee Kang: I'm curious to hear his thoughts about this play you went to see.   
Jumin Han: You value his opinion too much.   
Yoosung ☆: lololol he was actually called Jaehee on his sleep once lololol  
Jaehee Kang: What?!  
Jaehee Kang: You sure have it missunderstood;;  
Jumin Han: I see...   
Yoosung ☆: Are you jealous, Jumin? Lolololololol  
Jumin Han: Do not say such nonsense.   
Yoosung ☆: There's no need to be lolololol  
Yoosung ☆: He called you too.   
Jumin Han: ...   
Jaehee Kang: ...   
Jaehee Kang: Sir, we have that thing to do, remember?   
Jaehee Kang: About a very important project.   
Jumin Han: Oh, that's right.   
Jumin Han: Looks like we will have to drop this subject.   
Yoosung ☆: lolololol  
Jaehee Kang: Bye, Yoosung.   
Jumin Han: Good night. 

[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]   
[Jaehee Kang had left the chatroom] 

Yoosung ☆: lolololol you are just making excuses  
Yoosung ☆: You two are terrible liars lololol  
Yoosung ☆: _Very different from me._

[Yoosung ☆ has left the chatroom]

  
707 was working on his new project for the Agency when Vanderwood arrived. 

  
"Dude! I was only gone for two days, how is this place _this_ messy?" Vanderwood complained, dodging the chips spreaded on the floor. 

  
"Sorry, this new work is driving me crazy." He didn't even raised his glance from the computer, typing furiously as he talked. 

  
He heard the other male sighing. "At least you are working." Vanderwood paced through the room for a while before sighing again. "There's not even a place to sit. Keep working, I will clean up." 

  
Seven smirked. "Good to know you accepted your fate already." The redhead mumbled under his breath. 

  
Vanderwood threw an empty can of Dr. Pepper at Seven, missing for only an inch, making Seven laugh.

  
"Shove that fate up your ass." He groaned, holding a trash bag. 

  
Seven only giggled and looked at the brunette. "So early still and you are already thinking about my ass." He smirked again. "Such a naughty lady."

  
Vanderwood gave him a dangerous look. "I will taser you." He threatened, before he went back to collecting the trash on Seven's room. 

  
"I might like it if you wear this apron." He grinned again. 

  
This time, Vanderwood didn't miss his hit, making Seven laugh more. 

  
Crap, he was kinda cute laughing like that... If only he wasn't such a pain in the ass... ' _Nevermind_ ', Vanderwood thought, _'it doesn't matter'._

  
Seven turned back to his computer, taking a quick glance at his phone also. 

  
Seeing he had missed a chatroom, he unlocked the phone and read through the messeges. 

  
Yoosung's last messege... 

  
Why did Seven felt that something fishy was going on?

Not only because the perspective of Yoosung pulling a prank on him and actually succeding was very cringe, but also because he couldn't track Yoosung's IP. 

  
He took a quick glance over Vanderwood, which would probably talk for ages if he saw 707 working on RFA stuff. He was too foccused on the trash and with his back turned at Seven. 

  
Huh, he would like to see _that_ angle from Vanderwood more often.

  
It didn't look like he was going to check on Seven's work until he was done with the Dr. Pepper cans, so Seven turned away from him and tried to track Yoosung's IP one more time. 

  
No success. 

  
He then tried to track Zen's since Yoosung said they were together, but again, he failed. 

  
He breathed audibly and brushed his eyes under his glasses. When he opened then again, there was an e-mail notification on his screen. 

  
He clicked on it just to be sure it wasn't anything important - _probably some tripter add_. 

  
But when he started reading, Seven stood up on a second, like the chair had burnt him. He gasped out loud, which cought Vaderwood's attention. 

  
"What the hell?" Seven kept looking at the screen, incredulous. 

  
"Is something wrong?" Vanderwood asked, dropping his plastic back and aproaching his partner. "Hey, what is it?" 

  
Seven felt his knees weak while he looked at his father's picture on screen. Someone knew about his past. 

  
Oh God, what if Saeran was in danger? 

  
Seven started trembling. 

  
"Someone knows. Someone knows about me." He whispered, stepping away from the computer. 

  
Vanderwood got closer to him, touching his shoulder. "Hey, man. Tell me what the fuck is going on?" He didn't read the e-mail without Seven's permition, which was a relief. "Did someone threaten you?" 

  
Seven didn't answer, and the agent saw it as a response. He took a deep breath. 

  
"Will you feel better if I sleep here today?" Seven was taken aback by the gesture. He didn't want to admit it made him feel safer, but it did. He simply nodded, and Vanderwood patted his shoulder. 

  
"I will go back to cleaning." Vanderwood whispered, going away. 

  
He knew he couldn't trust Vanderwood fully, but he knew he had someone at least. 

  
But what about Saeran? Would he be okay? 

  
Seven grabbed his phone and dialled the most called number on his contact list. 

V was having an _incredible_ time with the love of his life between the sheets, but of course someone had to ruin their fun. 

  
V groanned in annoyance. 

  
"Don't pick up." Rika whined, wrapping her legs around him. He took a look at the number on his phone at the nightstand and sighed. 

  
"It's Saeyoung." He said, getting the phone and taking himself from inside Rika, incredibly frustraded. 

  
Rika whinned again, but accepted it, letting her legs fall back on the bed. 

  
V picked it up and sat next to Rika. 

  
"Luciel, is there a problem?" V asked, gently brushing Rika's hair, making her close her eyes and lean to the touch. 

  
"Yes! Yes there is!" His voice was breathy and desperate. V would be worried if he didn't know exactly what was causing it. 

  
It had been his idea after all. 

  
"What happened?" He asked on a preocupied voice. 

  
"Someone knows who I am! Someone knows about my father and... They e-mailed me... I don't know what to do..." Saeyoung was panting hard on the phone and Jihyun almost pitied him. 

  
Instead, he just gestured for Rika to sit on his lap. 

  
"... I'm sorry this is happening, Luciel." V said, taking advantage of his own breathy voice. 

  
"V, I need to know...." Luciel trailed off, and V assumed he was walking somewhere. "Is Saeran alright? Is he safe?" 

  
V rolled his eyes, but his response came sympathetic. "Don't worry, your father can't get to him. Nor anyone else that may have sent you this. He is safe." V said. 

  
Rika brushed herself against him and V had to surpress a hiss, smirking at his devious queen. 

  
She smirked back at him, repeating the motion. 

  
"Can you give me my word about this, V?" Saeyoung already sounded more calm, but V knew he should reasure him. 

  
"Yes. I promisse you. And I will take care of this." V replied. "Just go back to your work, try not to get distracted by anything else. It's better if you keep the Agency by your side during this time." 

  
There was a pause. 

  
"Okay." Luciel said, sighing. "I will. Thank you for being here for us, V." 

  
"There's no need to thank me, Luciel." V chuckled. "I'm doing what I can to save you." 

  
"I know." Luciel chuckled too. 

  
_Oh, dear, you definetly do NOT know_. 

  
"If you excuse me, I'm a little busy at the moment." V said, pressing Rika's thigh with his free hand. 

  
"Oh, yes. I call you if anything happens." The redhead said, clearly controlled by then.

  
"Of course. Bye." When V hung up, he threw his phone away and pulled Rika near him. 

  
She giggled, brushing his chest with her hands. "Why did you go through all this work, by the away?" She asked, going down on him, slowly. 

  
He bit his bottom lip, feeling the hotness inside her before responding. 

  
"I know he wouldn't swallow Yoosung's excuse." He interlocked their fingers. "So I just gave him something worse to worry about instead." 

  
Rika aproached his lips, humming in delight. "And they say I'm the bad one." 

  
He kissed her, violent and fast, like his life depended on it. "You, my dear, are the darkest of them all. I am the baddest." 

  
"I always saw the sun as a cruel being. Giving too much heat to those too near, and not enough for those who were far away." She said, adjusting her position to kiss his neck. 

  
"You are completely right, my love." He said, pulling her closer, moaning quietly when she sucked his skin. He was getting bored of that philosophycal talk. "Now, ride me." He ordered. 

  
The only person that could order anything from her was him. That was the rule. Rika was always in control, everytime. 

  
No one could have Savior's submission, except for him. 

  
And he loved it. 

  
He loved having control over her. Over her darkness. The darkness only exists where there's light. 

  
The moon is only seen because she reflects the Sun's light. Without it, no one would know about it. No one would care. 

  
In short, it was like it wasn't even there. The moon needs the sun to be adored, otherwise, is a useless, good-for-nothing, worthless and lifeless rock. 

  
Rika couldn't live without him. 

  
She was nothing without him. 

  
And he loved it was that way. 

  
He would kill to keep being like that.

  
_Forever_. 

Rika was sitting on the garden with V, Yoosung and Saeran. The last two had an incredulous expression towards V. 

  
"He's on our side now?" Yoosung asked, wide eyes. 

  
"Yes, Yoosung." Rika answered. It was better if they never knew V always had been that way. 

  
"Are you sure we can trust him?" Saeran asked, glaring daggers at him.

  
Rika have him a warning look. 

  
"Are you questioning my judgment?" Her voice was low and poisonous.

  
"N-no, my Savior. Of course not." He gasped, looking away. 

  
She went back to smiling. "Good. Then yes. V is with us. And I want you behaving near him." Rika ordered, serving tea for all of them.

  
"I wanted to see his cerimony, though." Yoosung sighed, taking a sip from his teacup. 

  
V laughed akwardly. "It wasn't that interesting. I took it from my own free will." He said, also drinking the tea. They could never know V never had actually taken it. 

  
"That's even more surprising." Yoosung said, amused. 

  
"Talking about cerimonies..." Rika said, getting a sugar cube for her. "How's Zen doing?"

  
"He's stable, for now." Her cousin answered, taking an elixir bottle from his pocket and pouring some on his tea. 

  
"We might need a second dose for him, though." Saeran said, getting a piece of cake for him. "At least it doesn't need to be through blood anymore, I'm pretty sure he would swallow it." 

  
"Give him three doses at once." V suggested, coldly. 

  
Saeran raised a brow at him. "But that means twelve bottles. Do you reallly think he can take it?" 

  
V shook his shoulders casually. "It's necessary, otherwise, he'll keep resisting." He explained. 

  
Yoosung hummed, thoughtfully. "His body is really strong, I'm sure it will be ok." 

  
Saeran looked at Rika, expecting confirmation. 

  
Rika just nodded at him. 

  
It had to be done. 

  
She had to bring everyone to paradise. 

  
She had to preserve Her memory and help everyone that was forsaken in the world. 

  
And she needed her beloved friends there to help her. 

  
No matter what. 

  
"Make sure it's bitter this time." She said finishing her tea. "Zen needs to learn a lesson." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today?? I'm feelin inspired to be cruel :0


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Unknown wanted more.   
> More than Master.   
> He took a deep breath.  
> "Call me Saeran." He whispered, closing his eyes. "But... Just when we are alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX AND BRIEF MENTIONS OF DRUGGING

After Unknown gave Zen all his doses, he left him on his new room and locked the door. The guy would wake up soon, probably very obedient, nothing that needed worrying. And V said he would be there when Zen woke up, so everything was settled and he finally could get some rest. 

  
He walked across the hallway, opening the door to his room, just to find Yoosung lying on the bed, shirtless and slowly rubbing a boner under his pants. 

  
Unknown bit his lips at the view. "What a naughty puppy, starting without me." He said, taking off his shoes. 

  
"You took too long with Zen!" Yoosung pouted, but his eyes were dangerous. He kneeled on the bed and crawled next to the other. "You are my Master, not his. I don't want to share." 

  
And truth be told... Saeran didn't want either. He wanted Yoosung only to him. 

  
And if he was going to be _completely_ honest, he kinda missed some of Yoosung's innocence. It would be beautiful to get him actually flustered. 

  
And those purple eyes... He loved his purple eyes. And he knew it was a matter of time before the color was lost forever. 

  
Oh, well, what a shame. 

  
His hands slid through Yoosung's slim waist. 

  
"Don't worry about that." He said, bringing their bodies close. "I want you." He confessed, in a whisper. 

  
Yoosung smiled. "Great, then." He wrapped his arms on Unknown's shoulders. 

  
He stopped thinking about any sentimental nonsense the moment he felt how hard Yoosung's cock was already. 

  
"Hm... Tell me what do you want, puppy." He lowered his hands, cupping Yoosung's ass cheeks. 

  
Yoosung leaned in, kissing his master's lips. "Fuck me." He asked, with his glowing eyes. "Make me scream." He dragged his nails across Unkown's neck and he felt his own dick hardening on his underwear. 

  
He kissed Yoosung again, pushing him foward and pinning him on the bed with his body. 

  
He explored every corner of the boy's mouth, jerking foward to press their erections together, earning a gasp between kisses. 

  
"As you wish, puppy." He whispered, unbuckling Yoosung's belt and shoving his pants away, with no patience left ot care about where they went. 

  
The blond helped him take his shirt off and did the same with his pants, kissing him all the time. 

  
He grabbed Yoosung's legs and spreaded them apart, taking in the gorgeous sight of the blond in front of him. Crap, he trully was addicted, huh? 

  
He moved his body down and took Yoosung's dick entirely on his mouth at once, thanking everything that was sacred that his gag reflex didn't act up when the head hit his throat. 

  
"M-Master." Yoosung moaned, grabbing white locks between his fingers. 

  
Unknown could taste the precum that was already leaking. Yoosung waited longer then he thought. Maybe he should reward him for that. 

  
He put his puppy's legs above his shoulders and held the base of his cock for support, the other hand going for Yoosung's nipple.

  
The blonde's breath went shallow and he tried to jerk his hips foward to go deeper, but Unknown hummed in warning. 

  
He groaned at the vibration, but stopped trying, letting the other take the lead completely. 

  
Unknown started to bob his head up and down, howling his cheeks and licking the tip, hearing all the little sounds Yoosung made, and how his cock twitched everytime his teeth dragged lighly. Wow, he did like a little pain. 

  
That was fine for Unknown. 

  
The grip on his hair became stronger and Yoosung's back arched when he started to go faster. 

  
"I will...!" He keened instead of saying the rest, but the messege was sent. 

  
When the cum filled his mouth, his Master drank every single drop, looking up to his partner that had messy hair and half-lidded eyes.

  
"I will get the lube." Unknown started to stand up, but Yoosung grabbed his hand and shoved two of his fingers on his mouth, sucking on them and spreading saliva. 

  
"That's enough for me." He said, still high from his orgasm. 

  
Unknown scoffed. "I will need to get condoms either way." He said, moving to open the drawer on his nightstand, and taking out the lube anyway, just in case. 

  
When he positioned his wet index finger on Yoosung's hole, he saw the boy open even more his legs, eagerly holding the sheets and closing his eyes. 

  
"Do it at once." He said, frustraded. 

  
And so his Master did, thrusting fast inside of him, which made his blonde head fall back and his mouth open in pleasure.

  
"Yes." It was all Yoosung said, clenching around the finger. 

  
Did this guy felt pain at all? 

  
"Please, please, Master, move." He begged, making any self control left on the other be thrown out the window. 

  
He started going fast, Yoosung was already hard for him again. When inserted a second finger, he found it. The place that made him lose it. 

  
God, that was fun.

  
Yoosung cried out, and the sound echoed through the room. Unknown smirked, abusing his prostate, scissoring his fingers to open him wider. 

  
"Haa... M-Master... Faster, please!" He was sure they could be heard from outside, and he didn't care at all. 

  
He just obeyed Yoosung, working with three fingers then, and feeling the pain from the nails that now scratched his back beautifully, while the continued opening his hole with his digits. 

  
"Fuck, I will come again." Yoosung whimpered, feeling his prostate being brushed again. 

  
Unknown attacked his neck, leaving hickeys and wet kisses all over him, and that was enough for Yoosung to achieve the orgasm one more time. 

  
But that didn't make the fingers stop, actually, they just went faster and harder on him, making it too much for him to take, and Unknown knew that he loved it. 

  
If it depended on Yoosung, he would let Unknown pound onto him until he passed out. But then, they would miss the best part, and neither them wanted that, right?

  
He took his fingers off, and the smaller boy let out a tired whine, hooking Master on his arms pulling him to other heated kiss. 

  
"I want you inside me. Please." He asked under his breath, a softness completely opposite to his loud moans from only minutes before. "Please, Master." 

  
Suddenly, Unknown wanted more. 

  
More than Master. 

He took a deep breath. 

  
"Call me Saeran." He whispered, closing his eyes. "But... Just when we are alone." He looked at those wide, purple circles. 

  
It was almost like even with all the... _Salvation_ on his system, something from the old Yoosung was still preserved deep down, and it was glaring at him, making Saeran even a little flustered. Why was he trusting something so important to him all of a sudden? 

  
"Okay... Saeran." He tasted the words, and gave the other a smile. A _real_ one. At him. 

  
He only nodded, and kissed Yoosung again, to forget his sudden bashfullness. It actually had the completely opposite effect, because the kiss, although still hot, was slower, more careful. 

  
They split, and Saeran couldn't look at him while he reached the condoms and the bottle of lube. He wrapped the package, and roled the protection on his negglected cock. 

  
He took a quick glance at the blond, just to see he was blushing. Well, that was a first. 

  
He uncapped the lub and pressed the liquid on his erection, positioning himself. Saeran thought for a moment about asking if Yoosung was ready, but that would probably make him mad, so he just entered, slowly. 

  
Yoosung whimpered, feeling absolutely full with Saeran inside him. 

  
The boy groaned when he bottomed out, getting overly lost to the tight feeling of Yoosung clenching around him. It was so hot, _so good_. 

  
It wasn't his first time, but it felt better than any other. 

  
_Weird_. 

  
"Move, please." Yoosung asked. Saeran almost forgot he had a task to do there. 

  
He gave an experimental thrust, that made both of them moan. Saeran didn't like to hear his own voice overall, but it would be probably unfair to contain himself when his partner wasn't, so he choose to ignore it. 

  
He thrusted again, deeper this time.

  
" _S-Saeran_." Yoosung called. _Oh_. Yeah, it felt much better then. It felt so good to hear him moanig his name. Maybe it was even more than he deserved. 

  
"You're so tight." He said, feeling his cock twich inside him. "Fuck." He cursed, making them moan and thrusting again. 

  
"Don't you dare hold back." Yoosung said, giving him a sharp glance. Was that his way of saying that Saeran could move? 

  
He chuckled. "Never." Saeran replied, creating a ruthless pace that made Yoosung's toes curl. 

  
He pulled Yoosung up, making him sit on his lap, and the new position made him go much deeper, brushing his prostate over and over again. 

  
He kept moaning, saying incomprehensible things while supporting his head on Saeran's shoulder.   
Saeran. Saeran. Saeran. 

  
Yoosung loved how the name sounded.   
He wanted to say it nonstop. 

  
And better than that - it was their little secret. No one else knew about it, but him. Well, maybe Rika, but he didn't care that she knew. 

  
Not that his head really had much time to think about that, not when a super hot boy was pounding at him with no restraint, just like he asked. 

  
Saeran's hand started jerking him off and Yoosung could die on the spot, he wouldn't care. 

  
He thanked all possible gods that he was saved. That was truly paradise. 

  
On a particular hard trust, combined with the handjob, Yoosung was coming for the third time, screaming Saeran's name like his life depended on it, moaning even louder when he kept being overestimulated until the other reached his breaking point, whimpering. 

  
Yoosung could be the loudest, but Saeran made the best sounds ever. The blond daydreamed, during his orgasm numbness, on doing the oposite sometime. He wanted to know what other beautiful sounds that voice could make. 

  
Most of all, he wanted to see Saeran _beg_ for him. If Yoosung's cock wasn't so spent, he would've gotten hard just at the thought. 

  
The other lied him down, taking his limp dick out of him, disposing of the used condom on the trashcan near his nightstand and crumbling by Yoosung' side, mint eyes almost closing.

  
"You know..." Saeran said, still coming down from his high, a deep blush on his cheeks. "I kinda like you." 

  
Yoosung felt his heart stop a little at the perspective.   
That was good, right? It meant Saeran would only be his. 

  
"I do too." He confessed, closing his eyes and snuggling closer.

  
None of them would ever admit they were cuddling by the morning. 

[ZEN has entered the chatroom] 

ZEN: I did NOT call that jerk's name.   
ZEN: There's no way.   
707: lolololololol  
707: Hiya Zenny~  
ZEN: Oh, hi.   
707: Zen...   
707: U are at Yoosung's right?   
ZEN: Yeah, why?   
707: It's cuz I couldn't track u down  
ZEN: lololol you are paranoid since that prank  
ZEN: We're ok, relax.   
ZEN: Yoosung is on the bathroom, but I will send you a selfie of me.   
ZEN: [picture.055]   
ZEN: See?   
707: Geez, hangover can get to you too  
707: U look like u were beaten up  
ZEN: I still look stunning tho~  
ZEN: But I trully am tired...  
707: Dude, go to sleep  
707: I thought Yoosung had put you to bed lol  
ZEN: He did, but the neighbors;;;  
ZEN: Are being pretty loud.  
ZEN: If u know what I mean.  
707: lolololololololololololololololol  
707: Don't get any ideas with Yoosungie  
ZEN: What?   
ZEN: Are you crazy?!  
707: Oh yeah  
707: Forgot you prefer sugar daddys  
707: lololololololol  
ZEN: Seriously dude, I did not call his name!   
ZEN: Yoosung, that boy  
ZEN: He's so much more gay than me  
707: At least he is not pretending to be straight lololol  
ZEN: Shut up!  
ZEN: I will go now.   
ZEN: Bye  
707: lolololol goodbye lololol

[ZEN has left the chatroom]


	9. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are no triggers for this chapter, surprisingly.

"Hey, man." Yoosung said, when he entered Zen's room. He was the last to get there, Rika, V and Saeran were just waiting for him. 

  
Zen stared at him intensily, without saying anything.

  
"I'm sorry I went hard on you." Yoosung said, sitting on the chair closest to the actor. "You know you wouldn't be saved any other way." 

  
Zen frowned, sighing. "The knee on my dick was pretty unnecessary, though." He crossed his arms, resting his back on the headboard. 

  
Yoosung chuckled bashfully. "Yeah, I know. I just can't control myself if I see by Master looking at anyone else." His voice was soft, but it was carried as a warning. 

  
"Exclusives are so boring." Zen rolled his eyes. "Well, nothing I can do about it." He looked at the Savior that sat on the oposite wall. "So, what's the plan now?" 

  
"That assistant woman is our next target." Unknown said, crossing his legs. 

  
"And it's pretty obvious how we're going to do it." V said, yawning. It annoyed Yoosung how he saw it as a game. It almost looked like he didn't believe in salvation and he was doing all of that for fun. 

  
But if Rika trusted him, Yoosung would not question it. She was wise and clever. She was flawless. 

  
She would always choose what was best for them. 

  
"And how is that?" Zen asked, picking up some of the food that was brought to him. 

  
"With you if course." Rika said, smiling. "Jaehee likes you, Zen." 

  
"Most people do." He said, unimpressed.

  
"Nah, that woman trully has it hard for you." Unknown looked at him, already bored with the new Zen. 

  
Trully, it only looked like he had gotten more narcisistic. 

  
"Okay then." He said, chewing his food. "What shall I do?" 

.

  
Jaehee had just arrived home, taking off her high heels and throwing them around. She sank on the couch, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. 

  
It was so late already, and Mr. Han haven't given her any time to rest for the last two days. Her entire body was sore and all she wanted was sleep. 

  
Of course something had to disturb those plans. The bell rang and Jaehee groaned on impatience. Who could possibly be visiting her at that hour? 

  
She stood up, wobbling to the door. The person that invented high heels certainly did not have to wear them. 

  
When the assistant opened the door, she quietly prayed her face wasn't showing how warm it trully was at the sight before her eyes. 

  
"Zen?" She looked at him. So handsome, even more on the dark hour. "Is everything okay?" 

  
"Hey, Jaehee! I'm sorry for dropping by so late." He smiled at her. "May I come inside?" 

  
She took a step back, giving him space to enter. His hair was loose, and he was wearing a beautiful black buttoned up shirt, along with a mint-colored tie and a gray-white vest. 

  
"You are... very well dressed." She pointed out, distracted. It wasn't what she wanted to point out at all, why did her head always get clumsy when Zen was around. 

  
"Ah, thank you, babe!" He smiled at her again and Jaehee felt her heart pumping. He called her _babe_. "So, I'm sure you want to rest but... I wanted to ask you something, and I wanted to do it personally." 

  
She took a deep breath, crossing her arms. "Okay, then, make yourself at home. Do you wish anything to drink?" She asked, brushing her hair.

  
"No, thank you." He gave her a look. "I'm fine." 

  
She nodded. "Then, what did you wanted to ask?" Jaehee asked, and she couldn't help but to let some of her tiredness flow into the question. 

  
He stared at her for longer. "I really think your eyes are beautiful." He reached to her glasses, those she never actually needed, but that Mr. Han required her to use. "You are stunning, Jaehee." 

  
She felt her cheeks burning up even more, and she was sure he could see it too. She swallowed, trying to make her voice usable again. 

  
"T-thank you..." She very smartly put. 

  
"Would you go on a date with me?" He suddently asked, and Jaeehe was taken aback.

  
She needed a moment to recover her rational thinking and their proximity was not helping her. 

  
"Y-you... Want to go on a date with me?" For a moment, all she could do was look at him dumbfounded.

  
He chuckled. "Yes. That's why I'm asking you." He took a step closer and Jaehee was starting to get seriously concerned about melting on the spot. 

  
"Ah..." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't get on scandals, Zen..." She tried to argument. 

  
But why? The hottest guy she ever saw was asking her out, why was she flighting? 

  
"Ah, if anyone asks is a business dinner, for the RFA!" He smiled again, getting even closer. 

  
His eyes were such a beautiful crimson red. They did seem just a little faded, probably because he also had to work, but still, the prettiest eyes she or anyone else had ever seen. 

  
"T-then I suppose I c-could go..." She hated stuttering, but on that situation was inevitable. 

  
She could smell his cologne. 

  
"I'm glad." He whispered, placing a soft hand on her chin and pulling her to him.

  
Jaehee almost didn't register that he had kissed her, but he did. Zen's lips were on hers, just time enough for her mouth to miss his after he split. 

  
"Consider this a promisse." He said, looking at her again, meaningfully. He stepped back. "It's late, and I shouldn't keep a lady up." He bit his lip, aproaching the door. 

  
Jaehee couldn't do anything but stay frozen in place, still going over and over the moment he had kissed her. 

  
"I will call you so we can set a day properly." He chuckled again, a sweet, imacculate sound, that Jaehee wanted to record and listen to non-stop.

  
"Bye, babe." He said, before opening the door and leaving her apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: THIS IS *NOT* FLUFF.


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted this.   
> She needed this.   
> This was everything she ever had.  
> No one payed this much attention to her.   
> No one made her feel that good.   
> She need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY MANIPULATION, KIDNAPPING, DRUG USE, DRUGGED FOREPLAY, BRAINWASHING. 
> 
> Sorry for the late updates, Jaehee was kinda hard for me to do.  
> There's an easter egg on this chapter, who knows knows.

Having to carry Jaehee unconscious trully was a pain in the ass, but at least Unknown was having his back. 

  
Zen was internaly greatful it wasn't Yoosung. He still was furious abou the treatment he received from the blond and seriouly thought he would not be able to avoid some kind of revenge if the two of them got so much time alone. 

  
He placed Jaehee asleep on the back seat.

  
"You're sure she'll not wake up?" He asked, nervously looking back to check on her when he took his seat and Unknown started driving. 

  
"Did you?" If sarcasm could kill, the guy's tone would be deadly. 

  
Zen quieted down, sighing at such a short patience. Until then, the plan was working very smoothly. 

  
He loved being on Magenta, mainly because he could have his way with almost everyone - except for Yoosung and his edgy boyfriend - on the place, and everyone workshipped his beauty like he deserved. 

  
Rika had gave him permition to resume working not to create any suspicion, so truly, he had no complaints at all. Still, that was being a boring task, at least until then. 

  
He knew the next step would be much more fun. He felt glad he was going to lead Jaehee's cleansing cerimony, but was also happy for not being alone during it. 

  
That brunnete trully was predictable, huh? V preticted she would fall without violence, probably, and Zen believed him. It was kind of a surprise for him to discover V's true core, but not an unwelcomed one - it made him much more attractive. 

  
Also, he was excited to see what Jaehee would turn up like. Rika had explained to Yoosung and him how the elixir of salvation brought something different for every person. 

  
Unknown became stronger, Yoosung, bolder about desires he already posessed, V started telling the truth and Zen... Zen was acting all the time. Pretending to be nice. Pretending to be happy. Pretending to have any minimal interest on Jaehee. Pretending not to want to burn Yoosung with a thousand cigarettes. 

  
But sometimes, he almost felt the need to turn back to his older life. Rika said it was going to pass as long as he kept drinking the elixir, and he hoped so. 

  
Everytime he felt like that, a small sense of despair crept inside him and he felt the urge of running away. Which would be utterly ridiculous. Nothing else besides paradise mattered. 

  
But he had to admit he was happy the drugs would already be on Jaehee's system when her cerimony started. The last thing he wanted to hear was feminine screams that weren't of pleasure.

.

  
Jaehee woke up on a rather fancy room. She was layed on a king sized bed that had silk mint sheets and many pillows. 

  
The room had a nice lavander smell and the woman felt hazy. Like the world was lighter, brighter. 

  
It took her a while to realize there was someone looking at her from across the room. 

  
"Hello, Jaehee." The blond smiled at her, golden curls falling aroun, beautifully catching the light. 

  
Was that a dream? The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was looking at her. It would be amazing if Jaehee didn't know that she should be dead. 

  
"Rika...?" She called, sitting up. 

  
A hand touched her back and she saw Zen sitting by her side.

  
"Easy, babe." He whispered. 

  
Where did he come from? Was he there since the beggining. He was holding a blue drink on his hand. 

  
"This is medication. You fainted, remember?" He had worried eyes, offering her the bottle. 

  
She took it from his hands and started drinking. Surprisingly it didn't taste like anything, so she kept drinking until it had nothing left. 

  
She tried to bring back the moment that led up to that, but she couldn't. Something felt off inside her, but whatever it was, she blamed her overworked body. 

  
Jaehee looked at the woman in front of her. She was sure it was Rika now. Her vision was blurred, but not that much. How was it possible, though? 

  
"Yes, Jaehee." Rika suddenly said, like she was reading Jaehee's thoughts. "I'm alive. V lied about my death." 

  
"What? Why?" Her head was so fuzzy... Did the medicine started to cause effect yet? She just felt more confused. 

  
"Because he didn't want you to live here with me." Rika stood up, walking further to sit by the other side of the bed, opposite from Zen. 

  
She was just _so pretty_. 

  
"We are on paradise, Jaehee." The albino said, placing a hand above her own. "With no worries." 

  
"And no stress." The blonde completemented, getting closer as well. 

  
"R-Really?" The world spun a little, but somehow, Zen, the person Jaehee was looking at the moment, continued on foccus, his beautiful red eyes piercing at her.

  
"Yes." He said, aproaching her. "We can stay together forever. And if you help us bring the others here, you won't be overworked ever again." He whispered. 

  
"We will take care of you." Rika said, looping an arm around the brunette's waist. 

  
God, it was hot there, wasn't it? 

  
"Stay with us." Zen pleaded, looking right in her eyes.

  
"We need you, Jaehee. You are so necessary for us." Rika said, resting her head on the pther woman's shoulder. 

  
"I am?" Jaehee felt lightheaded... Was that right? It felt so good...

  
"Yes." Zen's free hand turned her face towards him, ans she could feel his breath on her face. "We will love you, Jaehee. If you let us."

  
"Please, let us give you everything you deserve." Rika's hand wondered through Jaehee's back, tentatively. 

  
"You will... take care of me?" Jaehee wanted that. No one did that for her for a long time. Not since her parents died. No one cared. 

  
But they were offering it to her. They wanted to bring her to paradise. They wanted to embrace her. 

  
"Just let us adore you." Zen said almost locking their lips together. 

  
"Come on." The other voice said in her ear. "Come live with us. Stay." 

  
She wanted to. She wanted it so bad. Zen looked at her, like he wanted her to kiss him. Like he wanted _her_ to make the move, because that would be the confirmation they needed. 

  
What if she said no? She would come back to her dull life? Without nothing new or exciting? She could enjoy there. She could be happy. 

  
Everything was glowing so beautifully. The colors were so bright. She wondered when the medicine would start making her head less confused, so she could consider the offer more carefully. 

  
But just as quick as those thoughts came, they slipped again, Jaehee staring intensily at Zen's cherry red lips. 

  
"Please, Jaehee. We will be doomed without you." Rika's voice was so small that she was sure not even Zen listened, just her. "Think about all the times people tried to get betweenyou and your happiness. Your ant and uncle, all those unsensitive lovers, Mr Han... None of them gave you what you deserved." 

"But we will." Zen smiled at her. "We will give you everything you want. Lean on us. We can make you feel better then anyone else."

  
That was the push Jaehee needed. 

  
She ended the space between her and Zen, kissing him gently. She could feel Rika's breath in her neck, until that grew to featherlight kisses that made Jaehee sigh with content between Zen's kisses. 

  
It would be okay. 

  
Everything would be okay.

  
He intensified the kiss, and she felt hands pulling up her shirt. 

  
That was right. 

  
When he nibbed her lips at the same time Rika brushed her fingers on her sex through the clothes, Jaehee saw stars. 

  
"We love you, Jaehee." The blonde whispered, finally pulling her shirt all the way up. "Let us prove to you how special you are."

  
Zen broke the kiss, just to look at his job with her bra, unclasping it skillfully.

"Please, never leave us." He kissed her shoulder, and his eyes grew wide like he had just remembered something. 

  
"What?" Her voice was breathy. Was he having second thoughts? 

  
"It's just... Your body is not fully healed yet." He reached to the nightstand, geting another bottle of medicine. "It's probably best if you take another one of these." 

  
If her mind wasn't so foggy, she would probably see that it didn't make sense taking medicine again in such a short period of time, but it wasn't the case. Jaehee need that. She wanted to cherish that moment, to clear her mind. 

  
She would take as many bottles as necessary. 

  
Then again, Zen and Rika would never do anything to hurt her right?

  
She just needed to accept them. 

  
She ended the drink at once, and it did make her feel better. Rika's gentle touch that teased her still covered clitoris felt even better, Zen's kisses gelt even hotter. 

  
She wanted more. 

  
More of them, more of everything. 

  
She deserved it, right? After so much work, she deserved to have this moment. 

  
"C-can I have more?" She shyly asked, handing the flask to Zen. He just smiled sweetly and nodded, handing her another one.

  
When she was done with it, she smiled. 

  
"Can we keep giving you love now?" Rika whispered, an eager look in her emerald eyes. 

  
Jaehee just nodded, whimpering when Rika's fingers got more insistent. 

  
Zen kissed her on the lips again, before he went down to give attention to her breast, making her a gasping mess went he licked her nipple. 

  
She looked at Rika, that aproached to kiss her too, not waiting a second to add tongue to it. 

  
She felt hands of different sizes caressing her trousers, leaving her bare to them. 

  
"Ha..." Jaehee couldn't keep quiet anymore, not when she was getting so much attention on her clitoris, and she was so wet already for them. 

  
She wanted this. 

  
She needed this. 

  
This was everything she ever had.

  
No one payed this much attention to her. 

  
No one made her feel that good. 

  
She need them.

  
Jaehee needed to stay. 

  
And it's not like it was a hard decision.

  
They were showing paradise to her.

  
And she was getting addicted already. 

  
_God_ , would it be route to ask for more medication? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planed to do it all the way, but this fic is not always about the porn, okay? My priority is the psychological aspect.


	11. Dependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of foreshasowing here.   
> TW: mentions of sex and unhealthy relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE GAAAH  
> I've been taking my time to plan things out. I have no idea with how yall gonna deal with the ending of this.

Saeran threw himself on the bed, sighing heavily and closing his eyes.

"Was it rough?" Yoosung asked, looking away from his phone. Saeran turned his head at the blond's direction, with tired eyes that had even stronger dark circles around them.

"Nah, she was very cooperative. Zen and Savior are taking care of her cerimony." He said, reaching a hand to the other guy. "He was much more of a pain then her."

"And why is that?" Yoosung interlocked theirs fingers.

"Zen is dangerous." Saeran admitted. "I don't like him. And it's probably for the best if you don't get to close to him, puppy."

The other smirked and snuggled closer. "Is that jealousy?" He chuckled.

Saeran looked at his eyes. The color was starting to fade. Was there anything he could do to keep it like that? He liked Yoosung's eyes so much, along with everything else about him.

If he was more of an idiot, he could even fall in love with him.

"Yes and no." The white-haired said, wrapping an arm around his partner. "I meant in the sense Zen can maybe try to get his revenge after what you did to him. But also, I would hate if you slept with him. You are my puppy afterall."

Yoosung's smile grew wider. "I'm all yours, Master." He almost purred the sentence, his hand sliding through Saeran's chest.

The other hummed, knowing the look on Yoosung's face very much already. He was hungry.

"I'm tired today, so what do you think of riding me?" He whispered, cupping one of his ass cheeks and squeezing.

His puppy bit his lip and giggled, aproaching for a kiss. "Or maybe I could top today." He whispered, not very confident on that still.

Saeran raised a brow at him. "Do you want to?"

Yoosung kept staring at him for a moment, and he could see that the blonde wanted it, a lot. Probably fantasized with it. But... He had never bottomed before. For some reason, he felt antsy on doing it just yet.

Not because it was with Yoosung, not at all. Actually, it would be the best part, being with him. But he wanted to wait more.

There were things about his partner's and his own characters that he needed to clarify before it. He needed to know how much of Yoosung the elixir had changed before bottoming.

"Hm... Not today." He said, grabbing the boy's waist. "I want to be in my full energy when you do." Saeran whispered. Yoosung blushed at the statement, and smirked.

"Okay, that's fair." He giggled.

They kept looking at each other again, until Saeran pulled him to another kiss, more playfull this time.

It was weird how Yoosung's lips seemed sweeter every time they kissed. The taste of any elixir nowhere to notice. Saeran liked that. He heard a small sound of aproval while he moved his hand down the others body, caressing his trousers between kisses.

They were starting to get pretty in sync. It was the first time Saeran was someone's exclusive and he couldn't lie, it was a nice feeling.

He grabed Yoosung's ass with more strenth to step back from those crazy sentimental thoughts, making Yoosung moan. He was squeezing so hard he was sure it was going to leave bruises, but he was also sure that Yoosung couldn't care less.

"Please, fuck me." The blonde begged out of the nowhere, making Saeran scoff.

"Five minutes ago you were talking about fucking me and now this?" He laughed a little more. "You're such a slut."

"I'm your slut." The other whispered, closing his eyes. Saeran felt his heart pouding faster."So please, _please_ , Saeran." It was too much for the white-haired to take when Yoosung caled him like that.

And anyways, both of them were already hard and Saeran was too tired to prepare him.

Not that Yoosung cared anyways. He stuck two dry fingers inside of himself, just to make sure Saeran was going to actually fit inside him, groaning out loud when the pain hit.

He looked at the man observing him, with his mint blue eyes filled with desire. Yoosung loved feeling wanted. He loved being a pray, and just those thoughts made him moan again.

He took his fingers out, glad it didn't have any blood on them at least -it would be a pain to deal with stains.

He unzipped Saeran's cock from his pants, hearing the other hiss at the cold air hitting his erection. He leaned down, putting the tip on his mouth, just to give quick lubrification.

Yoosung liked pain, but he still wanted to feel pleasure too. Saeran's hips thrusted foward, making the blonde gag with the cock that hit his throat.

He looked up, just to see the sadistic smile that came from his partner. Yoosung felt tempted to let him facefuck him, but he trully wanted that dick inside on the nearest future, so it would have to be next time. He let go of Saeran and sat up again.

.

"How do you think he's gonna take it?" V asked, while sitting on the chair near the window, with the hairbrush in one hand, and a handfull of blonde curly hair in the other.

"It's gonna be tough. It's him afterall." Rika said, looking at the book resting on her lap. Jihyun started to detangle her hair then. He loved doing it.

He loved feeling that amazing sensation between his fingers, and apreciating the mesmerizing beauty that his true love posessed.

"Are you really okay with me planning it entirely?" V asked, while working in her hair.

"Yes. Actually, this is a very necessary part." She stated. "But I am impressed with the methods you chose. You are terribly evil, my Sun." She giggled, amused.

"It will very much probably work." V said, shaking his shoulders dismissivly, even though she could not see it. "It's a shame it will involve so many mess though."

"It's for the best if we do it on the underground." She said, on a thoughtfull tone, before turning her face at him.

The early morning sunlight cought her naked frame perfectly, and the marks that V left on her were shining just as beautiful as her green eyes.

"I am so glad everything is working out!" She smiled. "Our paradise is almost complete!"

V aproached her, placing the brush aside. " _You_ are my paradise, Rika. They are mere accessories compared to the beautiful darkness inside of you." He whispered, pulling her up, making the book fall forgotten on the floor.

She sat on his lap, an her hair fell like golden waterfalls around them. "And you are my sun. I need you, V." She bit her lips, looking at him with pure adoration. "You are all the light I need to live."

He gently grabbed her chin. _God_ , he could marry her right then, just to seal their endless love. Just to seal her entire being depending on him forever to exist.

He smiled at the thought. He loved having her as his.

Because she was his.

Rika belonged to him, and no one else. She could get laid with other people, but he did that too, and he trully believe in equality of terms anyways, he didn't care about that. Because only him could have her under his power. Only V could subjudge her to his wishes.

The only other person she ever knelt before was long ago dead, gladly.

"That's right." He smiled at her. "You only need my light. And I only need your darkness. On this place, God and Devil are in love." He said, chuckling.

It was true, he also needed her. Things would be just so boring if didn't have her.

"Me and you, against the world, right?" She smiled, aproaching more.

"Of course, my love." He answered, kissing her the deepest he could, never wanting to let go.

And V was pretty much sure he would love her forever, no matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah so I will work on updating more frequently. Also, as you can see, Yooran is going through a metamorphosis.   
> And V, omg, I impressed myself with how cruel I made him.


	12. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abusive relationship, animal loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I needed to take my time. Jumin's part is....  
> A handful.

[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang.

ZEN: Hey, asshole.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang.

ZEN: She's not here, can't you see?

Jumin Han: I need her.

Jumin Han: Now.

Jumin Han: I will call her.

ZEN: ... You're kinda acting weirder than usual.

Jumin Han: Fuck, she's not picking up.

ZEN: Did you just swore??

ZEN: The hell is going on???

Jumin Han: I can't find Elizabeth.

ZEN: Huh??

Jumin Han: She isn't anywhere on the apartment.

Jumin Han: I'vr been seaching everywhere.

Jumin Han: Shed not here.

ZEN: Hey, dude, call down, you're even making typos.

ZEN: Did you spoke to your security guards?

Jumin Han: Waht kind of idiot fo you take me for?

ZEN: There's no need to be rude!

Jumin Han: I need to report her missing.

Jumin Han: Where the fuck is Assistant Kang?!

ZEN: ... I'll call you.

[ZEN has left the chatroom]

Jumin tried to act calmly, but alone at his apartment, with his security searching every corner of the building, he allowed his hands to shake.

Not her. Not the only thing that made him happy and go through the day. Not the only one that made him feel something that not pure boredom or pain.

His phone rang and he almost let it fall, taking a deep breath before answering, his voice coming even as usual.

"Hey." Zen said on such a quiet voice that Jumin was taken aback. "How are you feeling?"

Jumin couldn't helo but scoff at that, the sound coming off less sarcastic than he predicted and more desperate than he ever wanted Zen to know he could be.

Zen signed. "Look, she couldn't have gone far." His voice was calm, but strained. It was clear that helping Jumin wasn't something he felt comfortable doing.

Jumin's breath became shallow. "I don't know... I overslept, I have no idea how many hours she's been missing..." He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't help but sound vulnerable.

"Hey, hey, listen to me." Zen's voice came hushes like was trying to get closer to the phone. "We will find her, okay?"

Jumin stopped at that, wide eyed. "We?"

There was a pause and a deep sigh from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, we... Man I can't believe I actually want to help you find that furball." He sighed again.

Jumin felt his heart clench differently then. He held Elizabeth's picture in his hands, and his vision started to get blurry of a sudden.

After what it seemed like hours, but probably was just a few seconds, Jumin spoke again. "Why?"

Zen got quiet again. "I know that thing is important to you, okay?" The other tsked, as if he was trying to hide from his words, even though Jumin couldn't see him. "It would be a pain if you became all depressed because of it."

Jumin's breath cought on his throat. His eyes looked realy blurred then. What was happening to him? "I..."

"Say nothing, you prick." Zen cut him. "Just... Stay calm. Being stressed won't help finding her."

Jumin felt warmth. What a weird feeling that was. He took a few deep breaths. "Okay. I will try calling Assistant Kang again now." He said, his voice dropping an octave as of he was whispering.

"Good." Zen paused, as if he was thinking. "Call me if you need."

"Okay." Jumin simply said.

"Okay." Zen echoed, before hanging up.

Jumin let out a sigh, but he felt a little better. He started to look for Assistant Kang contact again, but he received another call. What a strange day that one was.

"V?" He blinked, as he picked up.

"Hey, Jumin." The voice came chill and cheerfull, almost soothing Jumin's pained mind. Still, Elizabeth stared at him in the picture. "Wanna come by and drink some wine? Like the old times." V said.

That was quick. Usually, V would stall before telling what he wanted, which meant he was probably in a rush.

He felt something akin to anger boil on his chest. V always did that. He always came at Jumin when he wanted like he was... Like was a second option...

"Jihyun, I can't." Jumin said, standing up from his couch and looking through his big window.

Something on his voice must have given his annoyence up, because V paused at that. "Are you okay?" He asked, carefully.

"Elizabeth the 3rd disappeared." Jumin felt his chin tremble. He was very much glad no one was around to him display such a weakness.

"Oh..." Jumin could perfectly imagine V's face at that. He was probably wide eyed and his mouth was forming a small shocked "o" while he stared into nothing and held his phone.

"Jumin... I'm sorry..." He started saying.

"For what?" That came harsher than Jumin thought it would, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I need to hand up, and call Assistant Kang."

"Of course..." A small sigh came from the speaker. "The offer is still up when you find her. As a celebration."

"Okay." Jumin simply said. "Bye."

He didn't wait for V's answer before hanging up. It was a strange thought, but talking to Zen had been sucb a better experience.

He pretty much rather drink with him after that was over. He clicked the speed dial for his assistant and waited for her to answer.

V placed his phone aside, with a bored look.

"Done." He said, streching his legs over the coffee table.

Rika smiled behind him, while massaging his shoulders.

Zen was sat on front of them, and yawned loudly with his hands on the pocket of his white hoodie.

"That was easy." The albino said, before standing up. "I gotta work. Bye for now. Try to keep V's ass just a little tight for me, Rika."

The blonde chuckled, wrapping her hands around her lover. "I can't promisse you that."

Zen chuckled too, but tried to sound annoyed. "You fucking top." He said, walking away with a wave.

"Be here later for the rest of the plan!"

"Take care!" V said, closing his eyes to the sensation of the small hands on his shoulders.

Rika watched Zen go and kissed the top of V's head, sniffing the shampoo smell on his beautiful mint strands.

"I love you." She suddenly said, brushing his shoulders and sliding her hands down his chest, benting over so she could give him a peck on the cheek. "I love you more than anything else."

V closed his eyes at the statement, with a satisfied sigh.

And it was true. Rika loved him. She loved him so, so much and she couldn't be happier. Not when Her plan was going om smoothly and when she had V by her side.

Having him accepting her entirely was the best of it all. It made her feel happy like she never did before in her life.

He wasn't going to abuse her.

He was loving her.

He was taking care of her.

V saw her devil as something to be workshiped, not put away.

She was her goddess and he was her god. Her everything.

Nothing else but him mattered.

The world could blow up and it wouldn't matter.

Maybe, that was the only thing She was wrong about. Rika remember Her harsh words about how V would be her downfall. She couldn't see how that would ever be the truth, since she was stronger then ever before with him by her side.

She knew he would never betray her. He would never abuse her.

They would be the royalty of a world free from abusers.

She smiled, while resting her cheek on the crook of his neck.

God, she wanted to fuck him.

Well, Zen would be disappointed later.

She started tracing his abs with her fingers and he smiled knowingly, biting his lower lip. 

They still had some time before their plan anyway.

Before their best friend was completely wrecked under their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will start to speed the updates a little ♡  
> And Rika, could you please let go of V and step on me please? Thank you.


	13. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug use mention and gore implied. Also sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending made me cry.  
> Also 1K Hits?? This is crazy omg, thank you guys ♡

Saeran was working on his bedroom, checking the chatrooms and the progress over the next operation level. 

  
He knew it would be hard to take the CEO down. Although he was eager to see that rich bitch broken beneath his feet, Saeran was a little glad that he wasn't directly involved with his downfall. This way, he could foccus on the best ways to plan how he would make his other target suffer. 

  
His thoughts started spiraling in rage, anger, pain and sorrow, picturing red heads and yellow eyes when the door from his room opens and a cheerful Yoosung came inside. 

  
He was whistling one of the soundtracks of that game he liked so much, bringing too mugs of coffee along with him. 

  
He placed a cup on the desk Saeran was working with a closed eyed smile that showed his dimples. 

  
Not that Saeran was looking. 

  
"There you go, Master." His voice came almost singing, while he sat on a chair by his side. 

  
When did that second chair even got there? 

  
Everything about Yoosung was like that. When he comes to himself, there are two toothbrushes on his bathroom and clothes that didn't belong to him on his closet (he really asked himself how Yoosung could look so evil while wearing yellow and bright green), and even that new chair and the new keyboard on the large desk. 

  
And strangely enough, he didn't care about it. To be fair, he actually found the blond's presence refreshing, mainly when he was drowned in work and Savior was on a special paranoid day, Yoosung helped him stay just a bit more sane. 

  
Which was weird, considering they were both on drugs. 

  
Or at least Yoosung was. 

  
Saeran never particularly enjoyed taking the elixir. He knew it would help him, but his weak body never took it very well, so he only did it on his worst days. 

  
Days that were becoming more and more rare lately.

He wasn't sure why. 

  
And if he was really honet with himself, he hated the fact that Yoosung was taking it. Not that Saeran was ever going to tell him that.

  
He got the mug and took a sip from him black coffee. "Thanks." He said, still staring at the screen. 

  
"Do you think it's going to be alright?" Yoosung asked, looking at the monitor filled with survailance cameras, where all the action was happening. "I mean, Jumin is... Well, him." 

  
Theh both stare at the scene in front of them. Zen was in a room, with a knife on hand and wearing a mask and gloves. They couldn't listen, but they could see his victim strugling. 

  
"Argh. This guy is the worst." Saeran said, a disgusted look on his face. 

  
"I can't believe he is doing that." Yoosung looked outraged. "I will take of his skin to see how he feels." The blond said, a dark look on his face. "This is just... I hate him." 

  
Saeran felt a lot of emotions at once, hearing that.He kept staring at Yoosung. "Yeah, me too. Savior will probably hate it too."

Yoosung looks back at him."Of course she will, this is completely insane! Rika would never ever aprove this!" His purple eyes sparkled in rage, looking so damn alive. 

Saeran felt that would be his reaction no matter the situation. That was something from the true Yoosung escaping. He shouldn't like it. 

  
He should tell Yoosung he was being weak. 

  
But in truth, he didn't want to. 

  
Because he agreed. 

  
And because he liked to see the man so fired up for once. He liked it. 

  
What was that? 

  
What was he feeling?

  
Saeran gulped.

  
"You're right. This is just disgusting." He didn't look at the screen again. 

  
He couldn't even if he tried. 

  
Because Saeran was too weak to even look at it. At the bloody mess Zen was making of an innocent soul. 

  
He wanted to murder him for it. 

  
But more importantly, he wanted to kiss Yoosung. 

  
Noticing the stare, the blond looked back at him, blinking in confusion. "What?" 

  
Saeran doesn't respond. He just pulls the other for a kiss. Slow. Calm. 

  
And surprisingly, he didn't want more than that. He wanted just the kissing. 

  
It was probably the first time he wasn't doing it for sex and someone should have told him before how good it felt. 

  
Because Yoosung was kissing him back smoothly, all the anger going away on soft movements and light touches. 

  
That was so scary. 

  
Whatever it was. 

  
It made Saeran have dangerous thoughts. 

  
He kinda liked it. 

.

Jumin was on the C&R building, talking to the marketing team. Usually, he would send Assistant Kang to do it, but he still couldn't contact her, so he ended up walking there himself and telling the employees what to do. 

  
He finished setting the last details with the manager, and started walking to his father's office, to warn him that he needed the rest of the day off. 

  
It's by the door of his father's office that he hears the most disgusting sound possible. 

  
He freezes on the spot, his eyes wide and hand halfway to the doorknob and he hears it again. 

  
"Ah! Mr. Chairman, n-not here!" He knew the voice.   
He knew it so damn well. 

  
The voice he complained about hearing everyday, so refrained to call. 

  
The voice belonging to the person he trusted the most and that he haven't seen the entire day. 

  
She was there. 

  
With his father. 

  
She betrayed him. 

  
Jumin feels like his legs mught give out, like the only thought gave him physical pain. 

  
Is when he listens a louder moan that he steps back. Before he takes three steps foward and opens the door. 

  
He needed to see it. 

  
And so he does. 

  
Assistant Kang was sat on his father's mahogany desk, with her legs spread wide and his father hand between them. 

  
Well, at least they were clothed. 

  
His father almost threw the woman in the ground when Jumin came in, a frightened look on his face. 

  
Assistant Kang looked at him. 

  
His breath stopped. 

  
"Oh, Mr. Han." She purred and her smile grew wider, almost creppy. "Want to join us already?" She hopped from the desk, her eyes shining. 

  
Was she drunk? Maybe on drugs? 

  
Jumin took a step back. 

  
She aproached him ad threw herself in his arms. It was when a sickly sweet smell kicked in, and he saw the deep dark bags under her faded eyes. 

  
"Common, let's have some fun." She wrapped her arms around him. 

  
It took Jumin a second, but he pushed her like her touch burnt him.

  
"Do not touch me!" It came out much louder than he intented. 

  
He expected a lot of things, but not that. And not the sharp laugh his assistant gave him. 

  
And stupid him thinking she had been kidnapped or had and accident. Even bothering to send bodyguards to look for her. 

  
He was so dumb. 

  
So... 

  
Weak. 

  
He heard his father calling, but he couldn't listen. 

  
So Jumin just walked away. He left the building, not bothering to look at anyone and crossing the street to the park nearby, sitting on the bench in front of the river.

  
His hands went to his pockets, getting his phone and opening his voicemail, going to the older messages. 

  
"Hey Jumin! I just wanted to tell you that we will be getting there a little late but we are coming! V just had a hard time selecting the pictures he wanted to take this time." He heard a sweet laugh. "And I know we will be seeing you in less than an hour but... I want to wish you a happy birthday. You know you are a dear friend for me and both V and me, we love you so much and really want to see you happy. Sometimes I get myself thinking that.... I... N-nevermind, hahaha... We really hope you like our gift for you, it's something very special, since you are very special." He heards a baritone voice on the background, and she comes back a little annoyed. "No, I didn't tell him what it is, relax! A-anyway, we are getting in the car now, so just wait some more! And you will have a lot more brithdays for us to be late to and for me to send you this very long voicemails for no reason at all." He hears her laugh again. "Bye bye, see you soon!" 

  
Jumin didn't notice he had his eyes closed. When he opened them, his vision was blurred again and his eyes burned wet. 

  
He missed her. He missed Rika every single day. 

  
And in a way, he missed V too, since he became a different person after her death. 

  
That day would be the last birthday he would celebrate with her. 

  
He kept that voicemail for two years now, and always listened to it when he felt to disturbed. It usually did the trick, but that time, he wasn't looking at his gift, curled up like a ball on his lap purring softly. 

  
That day, he was alone. 

  
Completely alone. 

  
And her absence stung. Because sometimes, he felt like Rika was the only one that could understand that loneliness. He didn't know how, but he could feel it. 

  
She would sit by his side and try to understand his feelings, and after a long deep conversation, she would go through silly topics and mock V in a sweet and lovingly way only she knew how to, making everyone smile around her like a bright light that calmed the hearts of all people in the room with her. 

  
He sighed, dialing a number he knew by heart, not even looking at the screen. 

  
Jumin didn't have to wait much for the answer. 

  
A baritone voice came through. 

  
Jumin looked at the fountain in front of him.

  
"Hey V. I think want that drink now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Rika are my faves from this game I feel kinda bad for what will happen.  
> Also, is that... Yooran in a healthier way, whaaat


	14. Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just needed this.   
> He needed him.   
> Did he?   
> Well, at least temporarily, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual fluff, what?

Vanderwood was almost done with all the trash on Seven's apartment. The soft and pleasant smell of cleaning products had replaced that almost everlasting potato chip smell, and it was making Vaderwood's mood a thousand times better. 

  
But of course that his happiness couldn't last too long. Not anywhere near where agent 707 was involved. Not that he hated the guy, not at all. 

  
Actually, when he wasn't spreading potato chips through the entire house and stalling to complete his work, he was a very decent guy. 

  
With very good looks. 

  
But Vanderwood would never tell him that. 

  
His thoughts were dragged out of slim muscles when the rightful owner of them gasped out loud from across the room. 

  
Vanderwood sighed. 

  
"What is it?" He supported himself on the broomstick, looking at the redhead that gave him a sad and worried pout. 

  
"Elly is missing." He said, frowning deeply. 

  
Vanderwood blinked at him in utter confusion. "What are you talking about? Who is this?" He inclined his head a little. 

  
"Elly is my loved one!" He stood up. Was that guy okay? Vanderwood could never tell, really. "Here, look!" 

  
Que shoved the cellphone screen right at the brunette's face, temporarily blinding him because of the proximity and the bright light. 

  
Since 707, for whatever reason, always had the screen brightness from all his devices up on maximum. 

  
Vanderwood backed up, tsking impatiently, taking the phone from the other's hand. He then frowned deeperly, his shoulders slumping. 

  
"A... cat?" He then looked at the man next to it. "Isn't that that CEO-in-line, whatever Han?" 

  
Seven bursted out on laughter, getting his phone back. "And they say you're not funny." He kept smiling. "He's a member of the RFA too." Seven explained, looking at the picture again. "I hope he's able to find her." 

  
Vanderwood crossed his arms. "He is rich, he can always buy another one." He brushed it off. 

  
"Oh, no way he would do that." Seven said. 

  
"And why is that?" Vanderwood untied his hair, letting it fall back on his shoulders. 

  
707 seemed interested on the movement, but his look was unredeable. 

  
"It's because Elly for Jumin is like... you for me." His voice was serious then. 

  
Vanderwood stared at him for the longest time. 

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped, taking a step closer, like in challenge. 

  
The redhead smiled mischivieously then. "I mean, you are both such cute ladies!" He aproached too. 

  
"I will taser you." He challenged, not backing off. 

  
707 suddely took his dumbass colorful glasses off. Damn, he was attractive. But that wasn't the time to get distracted. Vanderwood was mad at him. For a reason he couldn't really recall. 

  
But he was not going to give in anyways. 

  
"Yeah? And how? If the only thing you have as a weapon right now is that pink apron you're wearing?" The other teased. 

  
Vanderwood was taller, but he knew Seven would never be intimidated by him, not even on a real fight. You win some, you loose some as they say. Although Vanderwood wasn't sure what he was actually winning on that situation. 

  
"Fuck you." He said, staring into golden, shinny and playfull eyes. 

  
He shouldn't like them so much. 

  
He shouldn't feel so comfortable this close. 

  
In fact, there was list of things that he shouldn't be felling then, that kept getting longer, and sincerily, he wasn't going to do anything to stop it. 

  
707's smile widenned, and he was close to the point they could feel each other's breaths. 

  
"Please." He whispered so low that Vanderwood almost missed it. 

  
He didn't realise he had a string ready to break until those words were said. Trully, that was the worst, most terrible and dangerous idea he ever had in his life, and he was a queer secret agent, he had ground to talk. 

  
But his urges, ones he never even realised he had until then, were much more powerful than any protocol.

He just needed this. 

  
He needed him. 

  
Did he? 

  
Well, at least temporarily, he did. 

  
So he just shut up all the alarms screaming inside his head and did what he wanted to for once in a long time. 

  
He pulled that annoying brat of a redhead genius closer, wrapping his hand around his waist and ended all the spaces between them.

  
Vanderwood couldn't predict that kissing 707 was going to feel _that_ good. If he had, he would probably have done it much sooner. 

  
No time for thinking about it though, not when there are hands slidding onto his neck and lips pressing eagerly. 

  
Fuck, he was really into it. 

  
Seven was the one to lick his bottom lip, and they went to explore each other's mouths, until there was no air left on their lungs. There was a softness to it he could never explain afterwords. It was overwhelming, but not in a bad way. 

  
When they split up, Vanderwood stared at him. 

  
Seven looked just as incredulous as him, panting softly, searching for something on the brunette's face. 

  
Well, he shouldn't. 

  
Because Vanderwood had nothing to give. He had nothing. He could only have nothing. 

  
Because... 

  
He took a deep breath and looked away. He tried not to feel regret as he did so. 

  
"I will... Go outside, to take a smoke." He simply said, breaking the awkward silence and getting his coat before moving out. 

  
He leaned his back on the wall on the outside of Seven's bunker, lighting up a cigarette and cloding his eyes, sighing deeply. 

  
He took a long drag before letting his mind remember what had just happened. 

  
He kissed another agent. And not just any agent, but the one he was assigned to keep an eye at. The one that was the biggest moron he ever met, that had a strange addiction to honey flavored potato chips and soda. 

  
One that insisted on calling him by feminine pronouns and that made a mess of his house in purpose at this point, so Vanderwood would clean everything for him. 

  
It came like a shock to him that he was smiling while he thought about it. That was so royally fucked up in so many levels. 

  
He should forget. 

  
Forget the sensation, still tickling his lips and the sparkling golden eyes that kept looking at him, searching for a confirmation and security Vanderwood would never be able to give him. 

  
But did he want to? 

  
With a sigh, he took another drag from the cigarette. 

  
"Damn, it seems like you have a handfull with this dude, huh?"

  
Vanderwood scoffed. "You can't imagine how so." His smile died then. 

  
He looked to his side. There was a man leaning on the wall, next to him. How could that be? 

  
How did he manage to get so close? 

  
Vanderwood wasn't that much spaced out. The guy had a mask on, and his eyes closed, like he was smiling. 

  
"Oh, I actually know much more than you." The voice came robotic, and it made the agent get even more puzzled about not having noticed him before. 

  
His hand slided through his coat, closing around his taser. 

  
The strange guy raised his hands, like in surrendal, but didn't seem alarmed in the slightest. 

  
"Don't worry! I'm no threat to you." He chuckled, but the sound just sounded threatning through the weird mask. 

  
Vanderwood took a step back. 

  
"What do you want?" He starred at those eyes. Mint-colored. It made the guy almost look high. 

  
"Common, I just wanna talk!" He chuckled again, and the sound was starting to make Vanderwood uneasy. "I'm sure you will want to listen." 

  
"And why is that?" He took a last drag from the cigarette, in expectation. 

  
Those eyes got serious then. They pierced right at Vanderwood, and even though that guy was smaller than him, it looked more intimidating than he wanted to admit. 

  
Even though, he looked very familiar. It was hard to tell with the mask and the hoodie, but he kinda looked like Seven. Not that it was time for making those kind of comparissons.

  
"Because I'm sure you will get in trouble if your little lover died." He said, the robotic voice dropping an octave. "Just come with me okay? I've got a proposal to you." 

  
Vanderwood held his breath. 

  
Yeah, he predicted that, considering the timing. 

  
He took his hand of his taser and looked away, lowering his head. 

  
Not that he would ever go without a fight. 

  
He took a large and fast step foward, the hot cigarette in hand, aiming for the strange dude's face.

  
When a electrical feeling travelled through all his body, making him loose his breath and drop the cigarette, wide eyed and spasming with the shock.

  
"Wow! This is much cooler than I thought!" A cheery voice said, from behind him. 

  
He couldn't move, and his body was starting to lose conciousness. The last thing he saw was a playfull pair of purple eyes starring at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Vanderwood.   
> And of course, no fluff lasts on this fic.


	15. Tiredness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, UNCONSENTUAL DRUGGING

Jumin stood at the front of V's front door. He waited for the other, trying very hard not to look across the street, where the sea was. 

  
It was on that cliff. 

  
Where Rika threw herself in the water to never again be found, dead and lost in the ocean, forever. 

  
Alone. 

  
How must have she felt? 

  
Cold? Probably, it was autumn where it happened. Sad? Also probably, considering that she did it. But also... maybe... relieved? 

  
That was the true reason Jumin supressed all his thoughts related to Rika and her death. 

  
Because sometimes, he had a deep curiosity about how did she feel. He asked himself if she felt better at doing it. 

  
If it made the pain go away. 

  
And that scared him. 

  
Looking at the cliff scared him.

  
Because sometimes, even if very rarily, he wanted to follow Rika into that endless pit. 

  
Where no one would look at him differently because of his social status. Where his lack of social bonds wouldn't matter anymore. Nothing would. 

  
It would be him, the darkness and the cold. 

  
He could relate to Rika's actions. 

  
Not that he would ever actually do it. 

  
No, he wasn't brave enough for that. 

  
It was on that thought that V opened the door, his hair wet and smelling like soap. 

  
"Hey." The man said, with a sympathetic smile. "Come in. It's chilly outside." 

  
He stepped back to let his friend come in, without any words. 

  
Not that they needed them. Jihyun and Jumin had long learned how to communicate without talking, just by looks, gestures, and even just by each other's presence. 

  
It was good, to have someone like that. It helped Jumin to ground himself. It made him feel less alone.

  
Although he knew V wasn't the same anymore, and that he carried secrets and sorrows he didn't want to share, Jumin still could see the good man he was. 

  
Even if months or years went by, they would never feel foreign to each other. That was what being a childhood best friend meant, after all. 

  
Jumin sat on the couch, lying back his head and closing his eyes, with a deep, tired sigh. 

  
"Still nothing about Elizabeth?" V asked, walking through the american kitchen, that opened to the living room. The sound of liquid being poured could be heard. 

  
Jumin almost wished for something stronger than wine. 

  
"Nothing." He sighed again, feeling all the tiredness fall into his shoulders. "Actually, less than nothing. I just got disappointed again." 

  
"What do you mean?" V said, entering the living room and sitting by his side, handing him his glass of wine. 

  
If Jumin wasn't so tired, he would notice how the balance of the drink didn't feel right at all. But the fatigue was getting to him, so he took a long sip before answering. 

  
"Assistant Kang... She..." If his voice failed, he would never admit so. 

  
"What? Did she do something?" The shock escaped through V's voice and Jumin frowned. 

  
"She was with my father... I..." He opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling. "I trusted her. I really did. But she just kept there laughing... It was like she wasn't herself at all."

  
"Maybe something happened ot her..." V cought his words on the act, feeling like he shouldn't say the next ones. 

  
Jumin turned at him. "What is it?" 

  
Jihyun stared at his friend, like he was conflicted on telling him something or not. "I mean... I don't even want to think about it but..." 

  
Jumin tsked. "Get on with it, V." He hated how he always stalled to tell him things. 

  
It was not like was made of glass, he could handle things. 

  
And if he couldn't, he would show otherwise on the outside. No one needed to know he was hurting. It wasn't appropiate nor practical. 

  
"Maybe... Maybe she was drugged?" V looked away from him, to his drink. "Don't get me wrong, I do not want to put your father on a bad spot." 

  
"He already is." Jumin interupted him, drinking more of his wine. What a fine brand. 

  
V gulped. "Uh, what I mean is... you said she kept giggling right? Jaehee is not like that." V said taking a sip himself. "That's why I think there's a possibility she had been drugged by force..." 

  
Jumin sighed out loud. If true, it made him sympathise with Assistant Kang. She would be just a victim. But in truth, it made the whole situation just worse. 

  
He hated it. 

  
All of it.

  
Was there anything just a bit good in his life? 

  
Why was everything suddenly going so wrong? 

  
"I'm sorry if I made you upset." V said, getting a little closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

  
"Stop apologizing, V. None of this is your fault." Jumin went back at starring the ceiling. 

  
The walls had too many pictures of Rika. 

  
"If anything, I'm glad at least you are here." Jumin continued. "I wish we would meet more." 

  
He drank the rest of his glass, and looked at his friend once more. 

  
He felt drunk even though he had just one glass. Tiredness was really a drag. 

  
He head a soft, sweet chuckle coming from V, then. 

  
"Don't worry, we will meet each other a lot more from now on." He said, staring right at the other. 

  
Jumin furrowed his brows and tried to get his head up, to take a better look at him, but suddenly, his entire body felt really heavy. 

  
"Oh dear, you seem tired." V said, brushing the shouder he was touching. "Maybe you should take a nap. We can talk more later, okay?" 

  
"Okay." Jumin said, feeling his eyes closing. 

  
He looked at V and at the full-body picture of Rika just behind him. 

  
He must had already started dreaming, because he could swear, on his sleepy haze, that he saw that Rika move just before he fell into a deep sleep. 

.

Yoosung and Saeran watched Vanderwood pacing on the front of Seven's bunker, before taking a deep breath and entering. 

  
"Do you think he's gonna do it?" Yoosung asked, supporting himself on Saeran to watch better from his window. 

  
"Hell yeah." Saeran smirked, taking off his mask. "After everything we said, he would be a fool not to take the deal." 

  
"Why can't we drug him like everyone else?" Yoosung pouted, snuggling closer to Saeran, in a almost hug. 

  
Not that Saeran would ever admit it was a hug. 

  
Not ever. 

  
His fast heartbeat must have been because of the stress of dealing with a dangerous guy like Vanderwood, and not because of the way Yoosung looked puzzled while pouting, or because of his puffed cheeks and shinny eyes. 

  
He didn't think it was cute at all. 

  
Not in a million years. 

  
And it was not like Yoosung would ever look at him as more than a good fuck. It's not like he deserved more than that, after everything he had done. 

  
And that was fine. 

  
It was fine...

  
He almost forgot Yoosung had asked him something, coming out of his thoughts. 

  
"Because he's not supposed to go to paradise. Not just yet, at least. I want his performance to be as realistic as possible when the time comes." He said, thinking about much more comforting things then, like the perspective of his brother having his downfall. 

  
Yoosung stared at him for a long time, his mouth pressed in a thin line, thoughtfull. 

  
Saeran blinked. "What is it?" 

  
"You seem to be quite fixated on Seven's cerimony." Yoosung pointed out, taking Saeran aback. He sometimes forgot how smart the blonde was. "May I know why?" 

  
Saeran looked at him, holding his breath. 

  
Well, Yoosung would know anyways when Saeran guided the cerimony, but... He kind of wanted to tell him already. 

  
"Let me take us out of here." Saeran said, pressing Yoosung's body away, gently. "It's not the place to have this talk." 

  
Yoosung buckled his seatbelt and looked at him, surprised. "So we are having this conversation?" 

  
Saeran started the engine and looked at the street. 

  
"You will end up knowing with everybody else anyway." Saeran brushed it off. 

  
"So why telling me now?" 

  
Saeran couldn't look at him, and used the fact that he was driving to not doing it, while he sighed. 

  
Yoosung sure made a lot of questions, and Saeran didn't know how he could be so pacient with him. 

  
"Because..." He bit his lip, tapping his fingers anxiously. "I want to tell you." 

  
There was silence then, and Saeran thought he had screwed up. 

  
They stopped at a red signal and he took a deep breath, before risking a look at the blonde. 

  
The other was staring at him, a small smile in his lips, like he was seeing Saeran for the first time ever. The white-haired felt his cheeks burning, and he frowned. 

  
"What?" 

  
Yoosung's smile just widenned and he suddenly pressed foward, kissing Saeran with all he had, taking his breath away. 

  
Somehow, it felt different. 

  
But not at all bad. 

  
They heard a loud horn, coming from the car behind them. The signal was green. 

  
Saeran looked away and went back to driving, speachless. 

  
What a strange day that was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for making a lot anticipation before his cleansing lol.   
> And yeah, the updates are a lot faster bc I wills tart school soon and wanna give yall the max of content I can before it.


	16. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrible.   
> And still, soft and wanting.   
> He hated it.   
> He wanted it to be over.   
> Could it get any worse? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ANIMAL DEATH AND SUFFERING, GORE, TORTURE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, VOMITING, FORCED KISSING, PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE AND MENTAL BREAKDOWN. 
> 
> That's Jumin's cleansing cerimony for you.

The first thing he felt was headache. While he slowly went back to consciousness, Jumin realised that the pain spread through his body, and that it came from the place where he was sleeping on. That was a rare casuality. His metress was surely the best on the market, and he could see no reason to feel that stiff on it. 

  
Also, he felt cold. Did he leave the window open? And Elizabeth's furry and warm body wasn't by his side.

  
Wait, Elizabeth?

  
Oh, that's right. He lost her. 

  
He lost the only woman he cared about. 

  
She threw herself at the ocean...

  
Wait, was that it? He felt so confused. 

  
Also a rare thing. 

  
It was by then that he decided to wake up completely, finally opening his eyes, just to be greted with almost total darkness. 

  
He could see about one feet ahead, and for some weird reason he couldn't comprehend, he was laying on the floor. 

  
He sat up, and the metallic noises finally got him out of his haze. He looked at his hands, just to see they were chained. A long, metallic chain attached to the ground that had a very discret shine and a particularly loud noise. 

  
"I see you woke up." A voice said, out of range of his vision. It wasn't anyone he knew. 

  
He was about to ask the other person's intentions, when another voice cut through the air. And this one was very familiar to him. 

  
"I told you to leave me alone!" It was a strong, masculine voice.

  
Jumin took an intake breath. "Zen?" His voice was sore and wrecked in the dark.

  
He heard a gasp to his left. Yeah, that's were the voice was from. 

  
"Jumin?" It came surprised and maybe even hopeful. Definitely from the left. 

  
So Jumin crawled blindly, until his palms closed on cold metal bars. 

  
He could see a faint white hair getting closer, until Zen's face was on sight. He was dirty and his lip had a cut. 

  
"What...?" Jumin tried to find what to say, but he was a lack of words. 

  
There was a show of teeth coming from Zen's face that almost looked like a smile on the pitch black darkness.

  
"I'm glad you are awake! I thought they had killed you!" He felt a warm hand close above his, trembling. 

  
Weirdly enough, he was trembling too. Or perhaps it wasn't that strange, given the situation. 

  
He just had so many questions flowing through his head, then. He opened his mouth to voice some of them. 

  
"Why are you here? What happened?" Not that he even knew where "here" was. But one question at a time. 

  
If he wasn't so focused on Zen, he would probably had found the lack of words from his kidnapper unsettling. 

  
"I... I was looking for Elizabeth." Zen's voice came as he was confessing a sin. "I said to you, remember? That we would find her?" 

  
Jumin felt a large pain spreading through his chest, along with something warm he couldn't quite name. Still, that wasn't good. It meant that Zen was there because of him. It was his fault. 

  
"You... You shouldn't..." Why was so hard to form coherent sentences? It was a rare occurance, but Jumin felt like crying. 

  
"No, no!" Zen cut him, holding his hand tighter. "It was worth it, since I found her." Jumin could listen the smile Zen gave him. 

  
Jumin froze at that. He found Elizabeth? 

  
He felt his own face start to form a smile. If he had her and Zen by his side... Maybe they could overcome that weird and scary situation, at last. 

  
"You found her?" His voice came just as surprised and hopeful as he was. 

  
He heard a faint chuckle. 

  
"Yes! She's here with me!" Zen moved closer and Jumin could see that indeed, he was holidng something on a ball of fabric with his free arm, the one whose hand wasn't occupied giving Jumin a small sense of comfort. 

  
Well, that made sense, since it would make Zen very much allergic otherwise. 

  
"Oh, god." Jumin breathed, interlocking his fingers with Zen in gratitude. "Thank you very much, Zen. I..." 

  
Zen chuckled again, lower this time. "Don't thank me." He squezed Jumin's hand again, before letting go to test the distance between the metal bars. "I think she passes through the bars. Raise your hands so I can give her to you." 

  
Jumin moved, his chains only long enough for him to catch her.

  
The blanket was heavy and warm, and he clearly could recognize Elizabeth's weight inside it. She was probably sleeping, considering she had been on a foreign enviralment for so long, but Jumin had to see her face again. 

  
So he unfolded the fabric, carefully. 

  
And that was when the lights went on, in a flash. 

  
It took a moment for Jumin to get used to it.

  
He wished he didn't. 

  
The scream he let out seemed inhumane and the most desperate sound he, or anyone else passing by, could ever listen. 

  
He let go of the blanket and its contents in a spasm, throwing himself backwords and crawling the furtherst away he could, considering his chains. 

  
Even then, he couldn't stop screaming, his head spining and his stomach threatening to spill it's contents on the ground. 

  
The frail body of his lovely companion was layed limp on the floor. Her beautiful blue eyes he loved so much were missing, letting only dark holes staring into nothingness. Her skin streched and bloodied, not a single white fur on sight, bruises of a sloppy, unprofessional work done in her body, more meant to hurt than anything else. Was she alive when they did this? 

  
Her soft white fur was forever lost. 

  
Her cute meows and the jumps she gave everytime he turned his head to the side. 

  
And the way she came to his bed to keep his company at the night, or when he was at his house's office working on a late night assignement, ans she rubbed her soft head on his legs, almost like a way of encouraging him. 

  
Everything was gone. 

  
He even forgot where he was or who was with him, until he heard a scoff. 

  
"I found out that if Elizabeth has no fur, my allergy goes completely away!" Zen's voice came cheery and completely out of place. 

  
Jumin's terrified eyes went back to him. 

  
The guy stood up, cleaning the dust of his perfectly alligned white suit. 

  
The cuffs were on a dark, almost brown, tone of red that had a chill running down Jumin's spine. 

  
"But I admit, it was a very... messy process until then." He said, pointing at his cuffs. Was that... her blood?

  
That was it. 

  
Jumin turned to the side, supporting himself on his hands, throwing up all the content of his last meal, his entire body shaking in pure terror. 

  
He heard Zen laughing. 

  
"Oh my! Who would think you're that weak!" He walked out of the cell he was in, tapping the shoulder of the other guy in the room. 

  
That's right. The guy who first spoke. 

  
Jumin was so overwhelmed he didn't even think about him anymore. 

  
He just kept gasping for air, trying not to look at the blunt gore in front of him. 

  
"Why...?" His voice was hoarse. 

  
Zen chuckled again, entering the cell Jumin was chained in. He walked a straight line and stopped where Elizabeth's body was dropped. He kept staring at it blantly. 

  
An elegant leg moved foward and Jumin had a hard time to process that Zen kicked his beloved pet to the othet side of the room. 

  
He let out a surprised shout, seeing the body fly across it and hit the metal bars at the other side with a strangled thud. 

  
Jumin's legs worked faster than he could process, he standing up to try to do something, _anything_. 

  
But Zen wrapped his arms around him and the chains weighted him down before he could get even close to her. He tried fighting, but throwing up made him lack the energy to pull any kind of real resistence. 

  
The actor kept staring at him, amused. 

  
"Why are you doing this?" Jumin moved again, getting free of Zen's embrace. 

  
Zen laughed again, and it was the most lifeless sound Jumin ever heard. How had he not noticed before? How did he not see that Zen had played him geniusly, knowing exactly how to pull his strings.

  
"That's not what I was supposed to say, but..." His smile widened, creepier than anything else. And even so, still beautiful. "For fun! Seeing you this desperate..."

  
He aproached Jumin again, touching his chin. 

  
"Makes me want to eat you up." 

  
Jumin felt something ugly growing inside him. It was similar to what he held towards all those golddiggers, but worse. He hated Zen. 

  
More than anything else. 

  
And something on his face must had given him away, because Zen chuckled again and grabbed his arms tightly. 

  
Not that Jumin felt any pain anymore. 

  
"This face is so cute." Zen pressed foward, kissing Jumin forcefully, ignoring all the struggles the other presented, biting his lips and pulling him, paying no mind for hurting the other. 

  
That almost had Jumin laughing. 

  
For so long, he secretly fantasized about it. 

  
He wondered how sweet Zen's pink, perfect lips would be on his, how would be the sounds he made.

  
And now, he knew how they felt. 

  
Horrible. 

  
And still, soft and wanting. 

  
He hated it. 

  
He wanted it to be over. 

  
Could it get any worse? 

  
He struggled further and Zen finally let him go, spiting on the floor. 

  
"Your mouth tastes like shit." He said, pushing Jumin to the ground with one hand. 

  
"That's because you made something unnecessary and completely out of our ideals." Said a voice that came from behind, along with a door shuting. 

  
Jumin's back was turned to the door, but he knew the voice. 

  
He was frozen in place. 

  
He didn't want to look at the voice's direction. He didn't want to be real. 

  
"I thought he would need an extra push." Zen argued.

  
"That's not for you to decide, Zen." Another voice said, impatient. "You weren't even supposed to be here." 

  
That one had him trembling. 

  
No way. 

  
_No way._

  
That wasn't happening. 

  
None of that was real. 

  
There was simply no possibility. 

  
"I'm sorry, Savior..." Zen said, quieter now. 

  
"Yes! You better apologize!" A cheery voice came along. 

  
No. No. No. No. 

  
"Who are you to talk about it? Do I have to remind you that you broke one of my ribs?" Zen voice was defensive and he was clearly pacing through the room. 

  
"Here's not the place for this." The first voice said.

That was the worst. He couldn't believe it was true. He couldn't look. 

  
Because if he did and he was right... 

  
He could feel his brain hurting. 

  
This was just too much. 

  
Too much. 

  
He couldn't. 

  
_He couldn't._

  
Jumin felt his eyes getting foggy again and he had no energy to deny that it was because of tears.

  
"Jumin." She called him. He just trembled in response, still not being able to look away from the concrete floor. "Jumin, look at me." 

  
No. He wasn't going to. 

  
That was the only word on his head, over and over again. 

  
No. 

  
No. 

  
No. 

  
Not you. 

  
Anyone but you. 

  
He heard a tsk from one of his kidnappers and Zen's expensive shoe met his gut, turning his torso so he was on his back with a kick that would make him throw up again, if he had anything at all on his stomach left. 

  
Then he felt numb.

  
Looking at those golden curls falling like waterfalls, those emerald eyes that could get him lost if he wasn't careful enough that were staring at him once more. 

  
"We are here to save you." Rika said. She looked at him with pity. 

  
Jumin felt sick. 

  
He let out a sarcastic laugh. It grew more desparate, borderline insane by the end of it. 

  
No, Jumin couldn't go crazy. 

  
He couldn't. 

  
He had to keep it together. 

  
Looking at each one of his former friends, he sighed and wheezed. 

  
"Save me? How can this be saving, Rika?" His voice came poisonous, but it only made Zen, Yoosung, Jaehee and Rika blink at him. 

  
The later took a step foward.

  
"I'm saving you from society, my dear." She kneeled before him, making Yoosung gasp and whisper something on the ear of the guy Jumin didn't know. "I'm the only know how you really are, Jumin." Her voice was sweet, melodious. 

  
It contrasted with everything about that situation. 

  
If Jumin was gullible enough, he would have fallen for it. 

  
"I know how the world forsakes you every single say and you choose to keep it inside." Rika aproached more, pulling him to sit. "And here, you will never have to bottle up your emotions again." 

  
"Shut up!" He shouted, taking her hands out of him. "Shut up!" He ran his hands through his raven hair, pulling the strands on a attempt to groung himself. "I don't want to listen!" 

  
Rika didn't back down, just frowning at him slightly. 

  
"We went through a lot of trouble to bring you here. You should at least listen, you know?" She said it as he had a choice, but he wasn't stupid enough to think so. 

  
But wait.

  
How _did_ they bring him?

  
His heart dropped. 

  
V. 

  
V wasn't there. 

  
And he was with him, when kidnapped. 

  
Did they... Did V... Where was him? 

  
Dead? 

  
On another cell? 

  
Already brainwashed by them? 

  
He felt his breath speeding up. 

  
"Savior, I think he's having a breakdown." Jaehee said, with a bored look. 

  
Jumin scoffed again. 

  
Savior. 

  
That was what they called her? 

  
He sniffed, which was a reminder that he was crying. In front of those traitors. 

  
He hated all of them. 

  
And he even hated himself more. 

  
Because he was starting to feel bad enough to listen. 

  
"Where's V?" He asked, ignoring everyone around him. 

  
That had Yoosung giggling, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "Oh dear, that's fun." 

  
Fun? _Fun?!_

  
What had happened to those people?

  
Were they always like this? 

  
Did Jumin imagine all the nice moments they had together? 

  
Was he the crazy one and they were always like that? 

  
All his thought process stopped when arms snaked around his chest and a head leaned on his shoulder behind him, hair tickling his ear.

  
"Were you calling for me, darling?" It came on a whisper, but almost had Jumin screaming. 

  
He felt his heart break in his chest. He felt a kiss on his neck, and looked at the face right next to him. 

  
He sobbed out loud, not being able to control himself. 

  
It was so much worse. 

  
So much worse than anything he could predict. 

  
"She got you too...?" Jumin whispered, beyond shock at that point. 

  
He heard Rika laugh loudly in front of him. 

  
"Oh, you are so silly, Jumin!" She smiled, like everything was just a prank. 

  
It would be so good if it was. 

  
If it was just a lie. 

  
V smiled at him, bringing him closer.

  
"I'm here because I want to." His hands traced through Jumin's stomach. 

  
"He was such a good bait for you." Rika said, proudly. "You surely deserve a reward." She completed, with a lower voice. 

  
Suddenly, V's embrace got tighter and he trembled, gasping at Jumin's ear. 

  
What...? 

  
Jumin couldn't understand what was happening, staring at V's face contorting in pleasure, until he let out a long moan that filled the room. 

  
"Rika..." he giggled. "Not here." He purred it, not mad or bothered at all. 

  
The scene was so out of place that Jumin truly felt like he imagined it. It was like he was slowly losing his mind, piece by piece. 

  
"What... What are you doing to him?" Jumin asked, his eyes still filled with tears. 

  
Rika giggled again. "Surprise! Your friend is not only a liar, but also a whore!" She had such a satisfied expression at that, showing him a small, pink controller.

  
Why?

  
Why was that happening? 

  
He just wanted it to be over already.

  
"And I love it." V said, in a whisper. "I love all of this. I love this hopeless look. I want to break you until there's nothing left but a toy for my satisfaction." His voice came low enough for just Jumin to hear. "Because you are just a toy for me. You will never be as good as Rika and Rika will never be worse than me. I am the god of this paradise. I'm the one who planned this for you. So glady accept it." 

  
Jumin stood quiet. 

  
He looked away from them, across the room.

  
His eyes ended where Elizabeth the 3rd was, still on the ground on a unnatural position due to Zen's kick. 

  
"Kill me." 

  
He didn't even realise that it came from his mouth. 

  
V raised his eyebrows. 

  
"Oh?" 

  
"Kill me." Jumin said again, more certain. "Please." He starred at his best friend's emotionless face. "Just kill me already." His voice failed. "I beg you."

  
V stood there. 

  
The room filled with silence. Until there was a snort comming from Zen, that became a full laugh. 

  
"He's just so pathetic!" He held his stomach, still laughing. 

  
Jaehee and Yoosung followed him suit. 

  
And suddenly, everyone was laughing at Jumin. 

  
Laughing at his despair. At his utter loneliness 

  
At his wish to be put out of his misery. 

  
V was the first to stop laughing, his grip on Jumin's shoulder getting tighter to the point of pain. 

  
"Go away, all of you. I will handle this alone from now on." 

  
For some reason, Jumin feared that even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. He will be suffering more.


	17. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that it really mettered.   
> What good escaping would make?   
> Go back to his father?   
> It was the same as having no one.   
> Actually, Jumin had no one.   
> He was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND NON-CON DRUG USE. 
> 
> Okay, before we go on, a disclaimer.   
> This is a horror fanfiction.   
> It is meant to be disturbing.   
> And comments like "Why did you do that for????" Are not good for my inspiration. If you want a work where characters suffer to overcome their difficulties later, maybe that's not the fic for you.   
> It's a psychologycal horror with smut and an ending that can't be considered good or bad.   
> It's to be gory, and sometimes, yes, there will be fluff and healthy relationships, but that's not the foccus and will never be.   
> It's my creative thoughts about the ways in which the RFA would go to Mint Eye.   
> That's it.   
> That's the plot.   
> They will suffer.   
> And not necessarily will overcome this if I don't want them to or if I don't feel like it's necessary.   
> That's it, I hope you enjoy, thank you.

All the others were moving out of the room when Yoosung stopped, starring at poor Elizabeth's frame. His shoulders slumped. 

  
"Hey V, can I take her somewhere else?" Yoosung's voice came actually soft, while he knelt in front of the deseased cat. 

  
V didn't take his eyes of his childhood friend, but gave Yoosung permition. 

  
The other took Elizabeth carefully in his arms and wrapped her around the blanket again, before walking away from the room. 

  
"It's just me and you now." V said, smiling at Jumin and letting him go to walk into one corner of the room. 

  
Now that Elizabeth wasn't there anymore, Jumin finally looked at the room, taking in the concrete, although spotless clean, surrowdings. 

  
There were one other cell on each side of his own and a corridor that led to a door. 

  
Jumin couldn't take a good glimpse before Yoosung left, but he could bet he heard footsteps on stairs. 

  
There were no windows, so he supposed he was trapped on some kind of basement or attic. 

  
Not that it really mettered. 

  
What good escaping would make? 

  
Go back to his father? 

  
It was the same as having no one. 

  
Actually, Jumin had no one. 

  
He was alone. 

  
And that hit him hard. 

  
He came out of his spiraling thoughts when V started whisteling a tune, with his back truned at Jumin. 

  
When the man turned, Jumin saw the giant needle. 

  
He was scared.

  
Was he? 

  
He knew he should be. 

  
He sighed. 

  
"Did you do this to all of them?" He suddenly found the courage to ask, and V stopped his tune.

  
He then smiled. 

  
"Well, yeah. All of them went through a cerimony, except for Rika." Jihyun looked at the swirling blue liquid inside of the seringe. "But I never held their cerimonies myself. That's a pleasure that I kept just for you, my dearest friend." 

  
Jumin scowled, starring at the man in front of him. A man he once thought knowing like he knew himself. A man he loved, one way or another, during so many years. 

  
How had he become like this? 

  
It was Rika's fault, right? It had to be. 

  
But why V let her? That doesn't look like him at all. The Jihyun he knew would probably try something stupid like trying to save her, even if she was too deep beyond salvation. 

  
Was that the way he got like this?

  
Jumin just had to know. 

  
He had to know before the end. 

  
"What did Rika do to you?" He kept looking at V's mint eyes, even though he was hyper aware of the seringe coming closer. 

  
The sound of V's laugh startled him. "Rika?" He placed one hand on his belly, like the mere thought was simply insane to him. "Rika did nothing to me. That's not why I'm here." 

  
Jumin looked away from him. He couldn't help it, it was already too much for him. 

  
So much he could feel a weight on his shoulders, like there was a roof ready to colapse on him. 

  
Actually, that would probably be for the best. 

  
What reason was there to live? 

  
He had nothing. 

  
"Why are you doing it, then?" Jumin couldn't help the venom that came on his words. He was getting sick of this situation, but in a whole different level. 

  
V just scoffed. 

  
"Oh dear." He aproached, grabbing Jumin's chin forcifully so he would look at him again. Jumin hated what he saw. "I am doing it because I can. Because I am powerful enough to. Everyday is so exciting because of it! I am a god here! And I can shower all of you with my endless love, forever! That's my ultimate wish." His smile was just creppy. 

  
There was nothing beautiful about V anymore. 

  
And Jumin just felt empty and sad about it. 

  
"Why drugging, then?" Jumin blinked at him. 

  
"You need a push." V said, looking at the seringe again. It looked like he would take his sweet time before knocking Jumin out. "Accepting love is hurtful. It's meant to be. That's why we give the elixir, so it can ease the natural mental resistence and O can get in." 

  
"But not Rika?" He raised an eyebrow and he noticed that Jihyun was cought off guard for a second, almost like a small ghost of the good person he once was passed through when Rika was metioned. 

  
"No, not her." His voice was quieter. "She needs to be exactly how she is now. She can accept my love fully, she always did. And she is much better on that salvation stuff than me. I am glad to be a god behind the stage. She is the true leader of Mint Eye. I am the leader of the RFA. Of our family." 

  
Jumin just blinked at him. That made no sense. 

  
For some reason, being with V made him think clearly, but also made him angrier. 

  
He just wanted to punch him in the face. 

  
"This is absurd." He said, scowling. 

  
V's grip on his chin tightened."So cocky for someone that just begged to be put out of his misery." He chuckled, but it had no joy at all. 

  
Jumin looked away from him. 

  
He just wanted to die already. 

  
He had disappointement enough for a lifetime already. 

  
And had nothing to live for. 

  
When V kicked him for looking away, he wasn't even surprised. 

  
He just winced and had his body thrown to the ground, limply. 

  
"It's disgusting how compliant you are being Jumin!" V said, his foot going down on Jumin's stomach again. "Zen put more of a fight than you." It came so perverse that it gave chills. 

  
That made him gasp more than the beating and V realised it. He stopped for a second, a very satisfied with himself look on his face. 

  
"Own, you liked him, huh?" There was a snarl and a laugh, but Jumin couldn't face him. Not when he was consumed with the sadness of knowing he would never get to hear Zen complaining about him and being all flustered whenever Jumin teased him. 

  
He would never see that passion he had on his eyes when he stood his grounds about his beliefs and morals. He knew Zen was completely capable of achieving anything if he tried enough because that was the kind of man he was. Or used to be. 

  
And Jumin missed it. 

  
He missed all of his friends. 

  
Not those puppets that got off from being ordered around. 

  
Orders that came from his best friend, that was now beating him up and about to drug him until he was no longer Jumin Han. 

  
He felt desperate. 

  
He felt lost. 

  
V stood in front of him, his face millimeters away. "We had to make him take five times the normal amount of elixir, you have no idea how delicious was to watch his suffering." 

  
He was angry. 

  
Jumin didn't know what came over him, but he shouted with all of the strengh of his lungs, moving his head forward against V's, hitting him on the nose and making him walk backwords. 

  
Jumin stood up and ran foward, still screaming, only stopped because of the chains on his wrists. 

  
He shook himself like an animal and tried the hardest he could to pull the chains off, not letting any space to think it over. 

  
He just needed to terminate it. He needed to end V. 

  
He needed to save everyone. 

  
Seven could help him. If he wasn't there, it meant they didn't get him yet. Maybe with him, Jumin could... 

.

  
V took the needle of Jumin's neck, watching his body relax and he whimper in pain from the elixir, falling down to his knees. 

  
What a nuisance. 

  
But not entirelly boring. 

  
Jihyun was glad he spent his precious time helping his friend calm down. 

  
But when Jumin was about to fall into unconsciousness, V couldn't help but kick his face, as a reward for having him bleeding out of his nose.

  
Anyway, he knew Jumin wouldn't fight much more. They never did. 

  
And it was going to be fun to break him entirely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a higher-note, thank you for the 50 kudos! Ily ♡


	18. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was enough for now.
> 
> They didn't have to say anything else.
> 
> This was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just sex and fluff.  
> A way to apologise for what's to happen next :D

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Yoosung_." Saeran moaned, his hips rocking foward as he slowly fucked the blonde's mouth.

Yoosung was layed on his back on what could already be considered their bed, since Yoosung only slept there. His head was between Saeran's knees, while the later supported himself on the head board to jerk inside the hotness of that pink mouth that enveloped him so eagerly.

He felt nails dragging on his thigs and Yoosung moaned around him, the vibration making Saeran see starts.

"You're so good for me, what the fuck." Saeran said, his mind spiraling in pleasure, feeling Yoosung's hands pull him foward on an attempt to make him move faster.

Saeran hesitated, for once. He didn't want to hurt Yoosung, but then purple eyes stared at him, demanding, and a light dragging of teeth that almost sent him to space.

"If that's what you want." He smiled, adjusting himself on the bed and pounding harder and faster, listening to the lewd sounds coming from Yoosung's mouth.

He groaned, feeling closer to his orgasm and Yoosung swalloed on the cock hitting his throat.

Yoosung's hands went up to his ass, squeezing his ass cheeks, making Saeran bite his lip in pleasure.

When he slapped one of them, the man let out the loudest moan yet.

So Saeran was into spanking.

Yoosung would remember that.

He decided to grow bolder as Saeran's motions went sloppier, lowering to near his hole, making Saeran keen on antecipation, but considering he didn't told him to stop, that looked like a green light.

When a nail scretched his asshole, Saeran moaned louder, pulling Yoosung's hair as he came, fucking the boy's mouth through his orgasm the fastest he could, until there wasn't a single drop inside him.

"Damn, fuck me already." He let it slip, thorugh his haze, getting his limp dick out of Yoosung's mouth, panting.

He looked behind him, just to see that Yoosung came too, untouched. "You came just from me fucking your throat?" It was supposed to come with a sneer, but he was tired and had a smile.

Yoosung blinked at him for a while.

"Yeah..." His voice was hoarse and hurt, an octave lower than usual, and the sound went straight to Saeran's dick even though he had just come. Damn, that boy would be the death of him.

"Do you really want me to fuck you?" Yoosung asked, staring at him. Saeran blushed, not realising until then that he said it out loud. But it was not like he was going to back down. He really wanted it.

"Yeah." He said, biting his lip again.

He sat on Yoosung's chest to give his legs a break, catching his breath.

The other kept looking at him in a way that had him blushing harder. It was so hungry, and still strangely fond. With impressive strengh, Yoosung sat up, making Saeran fall on his back on the bed, his hair spreading everywhere, looking like a halo to Yoosung.

He pressed down, kissing Saeran with all he had, nothing else on his mind but the way he asked him to be fucked.

Fuck, Yoosung was almost hard already.

Saeran could taste himself on the kiss, letting the blonde take control, feeling tired and aroused at the same time.

Yoosung nibbed on his lower lip and their chests touched eagerly. He moved, reaching for his forgotten tie on the bed, grabbing Saeran's wrists, spliting up from the kiss.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, very serious. It made Saeran warm inside for some reason. Yoosung was always very kinky, so it kinda make him feel safe knowing that he was taking Saeran into consideration.

He just nodded as a response and Yoosung turned him around, tying his hands behind his back firmly.

Saeran felt fingertips brushing through his shoulder blades and bit his lips once more.

"Bent down on the desk." Yoosung ordered, and Saeran almost didn't process it, but a chill ran down his spine and he stood up, waking to their work desk.

Yoosung's hand pressed him down, making him bent over and his ass be up on the still air.

Saeran expected a lot of things, but not the loud smack on his ass cheek, that made his mouth fall open on a silent shout.

He heard Yoosung chuckling behind him, hitting him another time.

"Don't think I didn't see how you moaned when I did it before." He lowered his mouth, sucking the skin and leaving marks everywhere on Saeran's butt.

He gasped at the sensation, feeling it foreign since he couldn't see what Yoosung would do by his position.

Damn, he was embarassingly hard again. It wouldn't take too much, not like that. He thought that he would feel uncomfortable not having the control, but he wasn't. And he couldn't deny it was because he knew who Yoosung was.

He trusted him.

And that made him feel guilty for making him a part of all of that one more time.

But Yoosung didn't leave much room for him to think, his hand going down again, loudly. Saeran's breath was wild and he felt his dick aching for friction, but wasn't riled up enought to actively ask for it, foccusing on the sensation Yoosung was already offering him.

And what a sensation was that? He was getting so worked up from it, from everything, that even Yoosung's husky breath on his ear had him gasping for more.

When the palm came down on him again, Saeran considered begging. He didn't even know for what exactly. There were so many things he could beg for now. For Yoosung to shove his dick with no lubrification and fuck him raw. For Yoosung to suck him up and make Saeran melt to his touch. For him to work the other open slowly and make him come just from his fingers. But more than anything, Saeran wanted to beg him not to stop.

He was feeling so amazingly, heavenly good that stopping would probably make him cry in frustration.

Not that Yoosung had any plans on it. "Gosh, you're so hard for me already." The blonde said, squeezing Saeran's ass tentatively.

Then he had an idea. He wanted the other to cum more than once. Much more than once. "Hey, close your thighs." Saeran tried to look back at him in confusion, but hesitantly complied anyway.

He heard the cap of lube open and saw the other pouring it on his dick, almost jerking himself with it. Saeran swollowed in attecipation.

And then, Yoosung shoved his dick between Saeran's thighs. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but not unwelcome at all. It was clear by now that the other wanted to enjoy that opportunity of switching.

When he rocked his hips foward, Saeran gasped again. He didn't imagine that Yoosung's cock would brush just right at his balls, creating a sensation that was too much for his own good.

"F-fuck." Saeran was so close already. So damn close.

Yoosung's hands went to his waist and he thrusted again and again, careful not to cum already too. But that was an impossible task, for both of them.

Everything about the situation was new to both of them and for some reason, it felt more intimate than anything else they did.

Yoosung was almost overwhelmed when he came, followed by his beautiful, beautiful partner, that had his messy white locks damp with sweat and panted through his orgasm, eyes closed and teeth pursing his lips.

"God, I..." Yoosung stopped himself. He wasn't even sure what was going to come out if he kept talking, so he just pulled Saeran's reinstraints so he was not laying on the desk anymore, Yoosung's sperm running through his thighs in a way that shouldn't be allowed to be this sexy.

He released the tie from Saeran's wrists and lazily pulled him to bed on his back, supporting himself on his knees in front of him. He kept just looking at the other for a moment and Saeran raised a brow.

"Are you okay?" His voice came calm and too sweet. Too good. When exactly did they evolve to that? Not that Yoosung was complaining, not at all. It was just puzzling to him and made him warm inside.

"I am." He aswered, almost forgetting what had been asked, getting lost on mint eyes. "I just want you to enjoy this."

A flash of smile passed through Saeran's features. Wow, that was rare thing. "Believe me, I am." His cheeks darkened then. "Please, don't keep me waiting too much." His voice was eager but shy at the same time and Yoosung just didn't know what to do with himself and the damn feelings reaching the surface.

He aproached the other, on a quick brush of lips, before resting their foreheads together. "You're just so pretty is making me distracted." Yoosung said, smiling a little.

He heard the other take an intake breath, disbelief everywhere on his face, along with something else. No one ever called him pretty. Or good looking. Or anything of the sort. And hearing Yoosung saying just made him feel... warm. And not only in a horny way. "The elixir must be affecting your sight." Saeran brushed off, trying to laugh, looking away.

"It's not." Yoosung defended, placing one hand on Saeran's neck. Then he scoffed, trying to hide his embarassement.

"I'm not worthy of praise." _I took you here and ruined your life._ He thought, but he was too much of a coward to own it.

Yoosung furrowed his brows and his lips formed a small scowl. "Yes, you do. And I'm going to show you how much." He almost wanted to make it his life mission. He didn't know where all that determination came from, but he kissed Saeran with everything he had to prove his point.

Their tongues explored each others mouths and Yoosyng tried not to moan at the sensation, but Saeran dragged his teeth on his bottom lip in such a delicious way that it was becoming harder and harder for him, quite literally, in fact.

He broke the kiss, both of them needing air and pressed lower to kiss his jaw, leaving bruises and butterfly kisses one after the other, hearing the small sounds of pleasure his partner made under him, his cock already hard again, twiching and wanting attention.

But it would have to wait a little more. Yoosung went lower, spreading kisses through Saeran's slim waist and grabing his legs, spreading them apart, looking at the sticky mess he made earlier on them, feeling a certain sense of pride at seeing it.

He got the lube again and coated his fingers. Saeran grabbed the sheets, eager and anxious altogether, staring at deep purple eyes that had all the potential to make him crazy. Giving up control shouldn't be so easy, but Yoosung made it so.

Slender fingers played around his entrance and Saeran whinned, wanting and impatient. But Yoosung had all the time in the world. He flickered his tongue on the underside of Saeran's thigh, tasting his own cum and smiling.

"What do you want, angel?" The sound of the pet name made Saeran blush furiously and he kept himself from hiding his face. Fingers lightly brush against his ass again and he shivered. "Tell me what do you want me to do."

There was a pause.

"... I want you to fuck me..." He grunted, trying to sound displeased from having to be honest. One finger pressed harder, making him hiss.

"You should be polite if you wante me to give it to you." The tone was more teasing than authoritarian, but made Saeran's cock throb all the same.

"Please, Yoosung." He pants, before staring at those violet pools again. "Please, fuck me."

That made a big smirk run through the other's face and he hummed lightly. "As you wish." He pressed the first finger in.

It was a bit uncomfortable, Saeran couldn't lie, but the careful way the blondie was treating him made it better in less than a second.

When he started moving, Saeran had to grasp the sheets again, keeping from whimpering. It didn't take too long for Yoosung to add the second, making Saeran grunt at the initial burning feeling.

Not that it lasted, not when Yoosung curled them just right on the very first try, making Saeran cry out loud, throwing his head backwords in pleasure.

"Fuck!" He cursed, closing his eyes shut. The second time was even better, taking a long moan from him. "Don't stop, please!" Damn, he was losing it.

"I'm not planning on it." Yoosung's voice was different so Saeran opened his eyes to look at him. The other stared right at his reactions, warmth and care on his features, all his attention foccused on Saeran and no one or nothing else.

He liked it. Damn, he loved it. His thoughts were interrumpted by the addition of the third finger, making him pull the sheets.

And it hit him so fast he didn't even have the chance to realise it before he was coming again, crying out loud and moaning Yoosung's name like a mantra.

"Hey, can you go on?" A worried hand took some hair out of his face slowly. Saeran grabbed it and pressed his cheek to the touch, before kissing it until the fingers.

"Don't you dare..." He starred at Yoosung's incredulous eyes, with mischief. He sucked on the fingers, hearing the small sound Yoosung made.

Vocal even when on top, huh?

"Don't you dare stopping now." He concluded the thought, being able to be smug even with three fingers shoved down his ass.

Yoosung gulped, almost feeling like a teenager again. He bit his lip, taking in the sight before him. This was simply too good to be true. He took his fingers off Saeran, the other whinning in protest. But any kind of complaint stopped and he saw Yoosung reaching for the lube one more time.

He alligned himself on Saeran's entrance, and both of them stood still for a second, breathing harshily and admiring each other. He pressed the head foward and moaned, keeping from thrusting foward just yet.

He didn't think Saeran could feel this good around him, it was hard to regain foccus.

"Move... please." Saeran said. Oh, yeah, he probably thought Yoosung was giving him time and not that the blonde was the one that needed it so he wouldn't come just yet.

So he finally went further, slowly, until he bottomed out. Saeran shivered and keened slightly, while Yoosung grabbed his thighs again, spreading them apart even more.

"You're so tight, God..." He felt like he was drifting away through the clouds. And then he opened the eyes he didn't even realise were shut to look at the white-haired angel beneath him.

His eyebrows were furrowed, his pupils were dilacted and he had the lewdest face Yoosung had ever seen. And it made him feel special knowing that was a side of him only Yoodung could see.

For some reason, it was different from the possessiveness he felt before. More fond, maybe?

Not that he could actually think about it, not when Saeran's ass clenched around him, making him moan with everything he had.

He tried moving then, and Saeran wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer. It was looking to those minty blue eyes that Yoodung lost the rest of the self control he had and started an actual pace, steady but not very fast -he couldn't afford one just yet.

He was commiting to memory all the sounds the man under him made, but knew it could be better if he just angled properly...

"AH!" Saeran's back arched and drool was escaping his mouth when Yoosung hit his prostate just right.

"Wow." The blond was dumbfounded with what he was causing. He just loved it. He...

 _Fuck_.

He kept foccusing on that angle, and Saeran's moans kept building up higher, he was clearly losing control of himself.

And so was the other.

"Yoosung... fuck..." hearing his name made his head just more fuzzy with warm thoughts he shouldn't be having, but it also made him so dangerously closer.

He wrapped one of his hands around Saeran's dick and supported himself with the other on the pillow, leaning his body foward so he could kiss his partner.

He didn't want it to end, but he knew he wasn't going to last longer. He thrusted harder, then, going deeper than before and jerking off Saeran the best he could, multitasking.

The white haired moaned on his mouth, his eyes half lidded and dark with desire. "Don't stop, please, please, I'm so close..." He was rambling and he knew it, but simply didn't care anymore.

"I won't." Yoosung managed out. "Come for me, baby." He whispered, leaving a hickey on his jaw as an incentive.

Not that Saeran needed it.

He threw his hands around Yoosung's back, scratching angry red lines as he came one more time, with a moan that was certain to be heard outside.

And the way his asshole clenched around Yoosung while at it made the other come too, crying out loud with one of the best orgasms of his life. (And if he was going to think about it, all of them were with the same Saeran)

He crumbled on top of the other, panting.

They stood like that for some time. It was perfect. Just perfect.

"Is that..." Saeran needed to stop talking to catch his breath. "Is that how you feel? Everytime?" Yoosung looked at him, at his messy hair and satisfied post-orgasm look.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess?" The other blinked at him.

"Fuck, now I understand why you scream so loud." He smirked, covering his eyes with the back of his hands.

"You were not that quiet yourself, you know?" Yoosung poked at his side teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." But there was no bite at all. "It's your fault."

"Was I good?" Yoosung would like to think there was no insecurities shown, but he knew there was.

Saeran moved a little to take a better look at him.

"Yes. You were amazing. And I'm very happy that you were the first person I had this experience with. I never thought I'd like bottoming..." There was a small, hesitant pause there, like Saeran wanted to say something else, but didn't have to courage to. Yoosung could relate. "I... Thank you."

The other smiled and kissed his cheek, pulling him as close as it was humanily possible.

"I'm happy too." He whispered.

That was enough for now.

They didn't have to say anything else.

This was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed it! We need more switching on thid couple hmpf also,tell me with ships u wante me to try.


	19. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ON FIRST ACT)  
> TW: TRACES OF PAST VIOLENCE, SIGNS OF BRAINWASHING, SUICIDAL AND DRESSED THOUGHTS, NIILISM.  
> (ON SECOND ACT)  
> TW: MENTIONS OF ANIMAL CRUELTY AND DEATH. SIGHS OF BRAINWASHING AND MANIPULATION.  
> (ON THE THIRD ACT)  
> TW: MANIPULATION, CHOCKING, MENTAL, EMOTIONAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE, ROUGH SEX, HUMILIATION.  
> (ON THE FOURTH ACT)  
> Basically fluff, what.

Rika knew, by the time she entered Jumin's room, that something went wrong.

She closed the door with one hand, while the other carried the tray of food for him.

He was sat on the bed, clearly lost in thought.

"Hey, Jumin." She smiled, walking to him. "I brought you breakfast!" Rika placed the tray on his lap and he slowly stared at it.

With not even sparing a glance to his friend, he started eating, blinking slowly with no reaction at all to the taste.

Weird... Jumin would obviously talk about the 'commoner's food' he was having in normal conditions. Something was not right.

Rika hesitated. She had a bad feeling.

"So... I wanted to apologize..." That made Jumin at least look at her. "V clearly went overboard." She finally could look at him properly. He had a cut on his lip and remnants of a black eye.

Rika sighed, reaching to touch his cheek softly.

"I wish there was another way..." She whispered. He only blinked at her, gray eyes piercing into her soul.

And she felt exposed even though he didn't talk at all. It was like he could see every ounce of what she was.

But still, there was no hatred into gray eyes.

That was even weirder.

She expected hatred.

It was all she had got her entire life. So why was he looking at her like she was something to be pittied?

She wasn't.

Rika was a monster.

_In order to survive, you have to be cruel._

Yeah.

Rika was cruel.

Yeah.

"...H-how..." She cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?" Rika swallowed dryly, fidgeting with her hands.

Jumin looked away from her, to the wall, then to the food, then to her again. And shook his shoulder in plain indiference.

Rika felt weak on the legs.

That level of coldness hurt.

She would have felt better if he had thrown things at her or yelled.

But that's all he was giving.

Silence and analytical stares.

It was scary.

"Jumin..." He looked away again. "Jumin." She tried to be more forceful. But that wasn't one of her believers, or Saeran. It was Jumin. She couldn't possibly have autority against him and truthfully, she didn't want to.

 _Weak_.

_Shut up._

"Jumin, talk to me, please." Rika felt her chin trembling. Why were her eyes burning? But the man wasn't looking at her anymore.

He didn't want to.

He wanted to disappear.

Looking at Rika's face just made him feel sad, and he didn't want to feel anything at all. Rika stepped away.

"I understand..." Her voice came cracked, in a whisper. "I... I hate me too. I wouldn't talk to myself either." Rika tried not to cry. God knows how much. But it was not possible. "I also hate a lot of things about this."

The tears started rolling, and she sat on the chair next to his bed, so her legs didn't give out. "But I have to do it, Jumin!" She looked at him, but he just kept looking foward. Rika sniffed and hid her face between her arms, forehead on the bed.

The sheets would be soaked. "I have to... I can't back down... I can't..." She sobbed. "It's the right thing to do. V said so. And She said so."

That made Jumin look at her, even though she couldn't see it. "They told me this was the only way. The only way I can be useful. Bringing you all here to our paradise. Saving you. That's all I'll ever be g-good for..." Her crying got louder and it was harder to keep talking.

"Still it's all my fault you are like this! Because I couldn't do it better. B-because..." She stopped talking then.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're so self centered._

Rika gasped.

"I know! I know and I hate it!" That made Jumin raise a brow. He didn't say anything.

What exactly was he dealing with?

What exactly was Rika dealing with?

He couldn't talk, still.

There was no purpose on it.

Nothing would change by his words.

She wouldn't stop crying even if he aksed her to. Just like V didn't stop hurting him when he asked for it.

When he begged and cried and yelled for it. Nothing made V stop. Nothing. Not even Rika. And some little part inside him wanted to warn her. That V would have his way. That she never was the one in charge, not really. That he would do whatever he liked for his own fun.

But there was no point.

It was useless.

And even though it was also useless to comfort her, slender fingers were placed on the top of her head, making her stop completely, holding her breath.

When Jumin started brushing them through her hair, Rika resumed crying, even though for a somewhat different reason. It felt good. And there was absolutely no reason for him to do it, but he found his own relief in it.

They just stood like this for what it looked like hours.

But it ended.

Because everything that gave Jumin minimal pleasure came to an end eventually.

.

Jumin was again staring into nothingness when the door opened again.

Silky hair sparkled on the sunlight the came from the single open window, red eyes piercing at him. "Heya, Trust Fund Kid!" Zen smiled sheepishily and sat on the bed uncerimoniously.

Jumin's body straightned.

"Damn, I heard you were quiet, huh?" The albino smirked. "No fun! I wanted to hear all the sounds you'd make if we fucked."

Jumin swallowed.

A lot of mixed feelings came along with Zen. But Elizabeth's body still was engraved on his head and would not go away anytime soon. And the other seemed to know that.

"I... wasn't the one who had that idea." Red eyes looked away. "I didn't want to hurt her. But..." His voice failed. "V..." The simple mention made Jumin's blood run cold. "V set me up. She was already dead way before she got to that state... He..."

Jumin wanted to believe it.

But he didn't know. What if he was acting?

What if he just wanted to bring him even more despair by acting like it wasn't his fault? And even if it was, he still kicked her.

He still took her eyes off and her skin. No way he could ever forgive it. Even if he was set up. He still did it. He did it and he was sane enough to realise it was wrong. And nothing would change that.

Disgusting.

And even so, those damn feelings bottled for so long couldn't go away so easily. And Zen was still so pretty. Jumin looked away.

"Hey... I know I can never make up to you." Zen said. "But I sincerily hope we can pass through this... To be honest you are the only interesting person here. And not hearing you talk it's very bizarre." Zen tried to laugh. "And I know you think I'm pretty..."

He wasn't wrong about it.

And there was something very dark lurking on the edges of Jumin's mind.

A venom that obviously came with the elixir. He found himself tempted to go for it all the time. But he also felt like it would mean he'd lost the last parts of his older self. It would make Rika and V win. And then Jumin would turn just like Zen, Jaehee and Yoosung, which meant no one would would be able to warn Luciel.

If there was anyone Jumin trusted to save them, was Luciel. He just had to keep it together and play cool so no one would find out.

In the end, he was the one acting.

He didn't respond to Zen, but his eyes went down to his lips, tentatively. He exhaled quietly, like he was considering it. Just looking at the guy made his heart ache.

There were so many things he wanted to do with Zen. So many things he thought over and over on his head. And when Zen called him the day Elizabeth disappeared, Jumin thought...

He thought that it wouldn't matter if Elizabeth didn't return if it meant he would have Zen for him.

And there Zen was. Waiting for some kind of response from him. Jumin will not ever forgive or forget what he did. And a lot of voices said he should punish him for it. But some little sick part of him still cared.

So he stopped thinking.

That itself was probably useless too on that situation.

So he just leaned foward.

It wasn't a gentle kiss. He had been waiting for so long to have those lips, there was no way he could control himself.

He licked Zen's lips, asking for room inside his mouth, and the permission came with a moan, hands wrapping around him eagerly and eyes closing.

Zen moaned again when Jumin bit his bottom lip, pulling it roughly and warm, big hands travelled around his perfect body.

Then there was a door shutting and a small chuckle.

"Well, it's seems I got in the middle of something." Jumin and Zen broke apart, just to look at the triumphant smile on V's face.

"Fuck off, V." Zen said, pulling Jumin to closer himself, his lips almost together again.

"Oh, no." That made the albino stop. He knew that tone. And he hated it. "You, my dear Zen, is going to be the one to fuck off." Jihyun placed a hand on Zen's shoulder. "Now." The grip got tighter, exactly on the arm with the recent burn scars Yoosung gave him.

"Tch, okay." Zen let Jumin go, taking a look at him.

Huh.

That was a scary look.

The actor stood up and V let his shoulder go again, taking a step back so Zen could leave. "We catch up later, Trust Fund!"

And with that, Zen was gone.

The only person Jumin actually kind of wanted around at the moment. Just to be replaced for V.

.

Mint eyes looked at him and sighed.

"Okay, we are in a bad place right now." Jihyun crossed his arms on his chest, like it had been just a simple friend fight. "But I want us to be kind to each other. Since you still are my best friend after all." Jumin rolled his eyes, containing a scoff. He wouldn't give V the pleasure to listen to his voice. "So... I've been thinking how to settle this." V's tone was so bussiness like that it almost drove Jumin to simpler times, where he made arrangements all the time.

Still, he didn't think it was something he was going to enjoy.

"And I've come to the conclusion that the best way to do it is to let you... vent your anger." Jumin raised an eyebrow and V grinned. "I mean sexually, of course. No way I'm going to let you actually beat me up with nothing in return." He chuckled, but there was ice in his voice.

Jumin just looked away from him.

V aproached, leaning on the bed and supporting his arms on both sides of Jumin's legs, their faces just a few inches apart.

"I know you want to. Crush me." V's eyes stared right into his soul. "Destroy every inch of me and make me pay for making you suffer."

Jumin couldn't fall for it.

He couldn't, it was a trap.

He shouldn't.

But it was tempting.

He could snap V's neck like a twig.

See his body go limp and lifeless.

Wait, no.

He shouldn't let his mind go there. It was still a human life.

V got even closer, still smiling, his cologne making Jumin sick.

"Come on Jumin. I know you want to." V aproached his ear. "If not for me, for all the friends I destroyed. For Jaehee and Yoosung, for Rika, who's blinded by me and will never give you a second glance." There was a dark, vicious chuckle there. Jumin could hear his obssession dripping from the words. "And for dear Zen, who lost the hability to love for all I know. And you did too, probably. You will never be able to have a functional relationship and are too broken to feel any affection. It was fun, you know? To watch Zen being tortured until he gave up." He laughed harder. "Even his screams are pleasent to be heard."

That was it.

Jumin didn't know what came to him.

When he realised it, V was pinned on the bed, and Jumin had his hand wrapped around his neck.

Even with his breath being cut out, V had a big smile on his face and looked at him like it was the time of his life.

Jumin wanted to scream.

He wanted to finish the job.

But he couldn't.

He didn't know how long they stayed like this, but he couldn't find the courage to squeeze tighter.

A small part of him still saw the small boy that used to play with him. That went to school and shared his homework with him. The same one he stole a kiss from on eighth grade. The same one who taught him so, so many things. That he desired for most part of his teenage dreams.

He couldn't kill him.

Even then, when there was not even a single trace of that old Jihyun in sight. He let go, sitting down, his eyes closed and breath uneven.

V coughed several times, the sound slowly turning to a laugh. When it ceased, they locked eyes.

"Now, fuck me." V ordered.

No.

"Fuck me, you coward!"

No.

"You don't have the guts to kill me so at least wreck me!"

...

...

...

Suddenly, V was close again, his voice husky. "Fuck me. If you do, I will owe you a favor. You will have an advantage." He brushed his lips on Jumin's and that was enough.

Once again, Jumin didn't know what came over him.

He just pinned V on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt on lightening speed.

He wasn't going for foreplay. Or feeling pleasure. He wanted the advantage. Just that.

He shoved Jihyun's pants away and did the same with his own clothes, the other just laying still, his eyes wide open and observing, alert.

Maybe there was some human aspect to him.

Maybe he was scared.

They were both naked and Jumin took a quick look, just to see that V was hard already. But not him. How could he?

"Do you want me to help?" Jihyun's voice was clearly full of sarcasm and Jumin just tsked, jerking himself off.

It took just a few minutes and Jumin was spreading V's legs apart, lining himself.

He said he wanted to be wrecked, so preparations would not please him. And a small part of Jumin wanted it to hurt.

So he went inside in one go.

And it was smoothly.

V's moan filled the room. He was already opened up.

Anger bubbled inside of Jumin. He expected him to go with it, so he prepared himself beforehand. 

And so he slammed inside of Jihyun once more, to express his frustration, with no time for V to adjust.

But that just made him moan louder.

Jumin hated this.

But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

So he grabbed both of V's thighs, pushing them until they layed at his chest, and placed his legs on his shoulders, before holding his wrists to the bed.

Jihyun cried out to the position, his cheeks growing a darking shade of red. And Jumin couldn't look away.

He was hypnotised by it.

By everything.

So he just started a rough, fast pace, that made Jihyun throw his head back in delight, his moans getting louder by the minute.

"Yes! Continue like this- AH!" V was cut off my the loudest moan yet, Jumin hitting his prostate with everything he had over and over again.

Jumin was starting to get worked up himself. But he wouldn't let a single sound escape. He wouldn't give V the pleasure of hearing him moan.

Even though he really wanted to.

He just surpressed his voice, by focussing on getting faster and deeper, all the self control driven to his silence.

And Jumin didn't know, but that was frustrating V.

"Ha! Jumin! I'm gonna...!" His sentence was interrupted by his own scream of pleasure, semen coming out from his dick, untouched, Jumin following him, after V's interwalls clenched around him in the most perfect way.

He had to bite his lip to the point of tasting blood not to moan at the feeling. 

And then V bursted into laughter again.

Jumin hadn't came out of his orgasm yet, but V was laughing so much that all his foccus to seek pleasure disappeared, and he looked at the other.

"Yes!" He continued laughing. "I can't believe you actually did what I asked."

Jumin blinked at him, trying to understand why was V acting like that. Like Jumin didn't have the complete control of the situation.

But V continued laughing, to the point the broke off of Jumin's grip that had softenned by the confusion to hold his belly to continue laughing.

"Oh dear, this was fun!" He wipped a tear of his eye. "See you think you had control over a situation, I mean." He still smiles, but it's darker. "It's all an illusion, you know? You'll will never have any control here, nor any advantage towards me."

Jumin just looks at him, dumbfonded, to the point he doesn't see the feet coming to his stomach, pushing him backwords, making him fall from the bed with total strengh.

He tried to get up, but V was already on top of him.

And Jumin shouldn't be surprised, but still was, when V wrapped his hands around his neck, squeezing tight, cutting all air from Jumin.

He was so much caught by surprise he forgot to struggle for a minute, before his hands went up, scratching V and trying to get free.

"You have no power. You'll never have anything again. You're my bitch to play and nothing you want means shit. You can stay silent all you want, I don't fucking care." That last part was a lie, but Jumin didn't have to know that. "But there isn't a single breath you take that doesn't belong to me." The grip got tighter. "Every time you blink, you do it because I allow you to. You're my slave, Jumin. And you may fuck the entire world and be their dictator, but you will never, ever, be more powerful than me."

His eyes were mint, but they were dark. And Jumin was almost passing out when V let go on him, making him gasp on his sore throat.

The photographer stood up, slowly, all movements calculated. He cleaned and dressed himself, then grabbed Jumin's clothes on the floor.

"As a reward for the worst fucking sex of my life, you will have no clothes to dress today. Or sheets. So good luck, not dying frozen." And indeed, V pulled the sheets from the bed, making a pile with the clothes.

He turned off the heating system and opened the door, stopping for a moment to look at his best friend. "If you change the temperature, I'll know. So just continue with your mouth shut and do whatever you fucking want." A smirk came, then. "I don't think you'll want to leave the room, but I don't think anyone would hate that sight." He hummed. "Hm, maybe I should mark my name on you next time."

And with that, he was gone. And Jumin was petrifyed on the same place, staring at the place where V stood moments ago.

He couldn't move.

His throat was hurting.

And fuck, he was shivering already.

Was that really happening?

.

He didn't know how much time he stood there, sat on fetal position, freezing an crying in silence, staring at the cold floor.

Maybe he would die of cold.

Would that be so bad? He didn't know anymore.

But the door opened again. Jumin didn't look to see who it was.

"Fuck, it's freezing here, what the fuck, Trust Fund Kid?" The white-haired looked at him. And then stopped. "Jumin? What happened?" It came calm.

Almost too sweet.

Was Jumin still crying?

Zen aproached him, kneeling. "What happened to your neck?" Zen had a worried look. A look that almost make him look like the old Zen again.

Jumin opened his mouth.

He wanted to talk.

He felt so utterly lonely, talking maybe would do something to help. 

But the sound came broken and failed.

Zen's eyes softened. "Oh, fuck." Zen sighed. "Can I touch you?"

Jumin thought about it.

And then nodded.

Zen touched Jumin's arms. "Geez, you're freezing. Why did he do this? You're cerimony is over..."

Jumin knew why. Because V knew he hadn't given up yet. He wanted to break him one last time. Well, now he has.

Now Jumin was as bad as him for falling for his trap.

He felt dirty.

When Zen wrapped his arms around him, hugging and bringing warmth, a sob escaped. A loud one, so non-characteristic of him. But really, none of that was.

So he just let himself cry on the other man's arms, loudly and letting his voice escape.

He just wanted to run away from it all, but knowing that there was no way how, made him suffer even more.

And Zen just gazed at that man that looked so small at that moment, even when being an inch taller.

The elixir was telling Zen he should find it pathetic. But Zen was there. He also had a... rough... cerimony. His arm still had a scar healing. Not to mention all the other times, after that.

And V always was the worst. So Zen knew what it felt like. And even so, he felt much more pissed now. Hurting Jumin like that was way overboard.

"Come on. Let's go to the bed, so you can get some sleep." Zen said, pulling him up.

Jumin wobbled a little, almost feeling like he was the one that had been fucked.

Well, in a certain way it was.

Zen took off his coat and pulled Jumin near. "I know how this works. He won't let you change the AC temperature too." Zen said, looking at the raven curls that slowly covered the pillow. "But he never said anything about other people warming you up. So let me do that for you. I wish someone had... for me, I mean."

That almost made Jumin cry again.

He pulled Zen close, hiding his face on the crook of his neck. Zen's coat covered them, curled up together.

"T-Tha...nk you..." Jumin's voics came out, almost startling Zen.

He smiled a little.

"No need to thank me. But... now that I think about it..." Zen took his phone oh his pocket, looking at the screen. A sad, bigger smile appeared then. "It's october 6th."

Jumin blinked a few times.

"Oh." He only said, to aknowledge it.

"Yeah..." Zen looked at him, brushing his arm. "Happy brithday."

Jumin's breath caught on his throat.

But he managed to gave a small smile, even though it was broken and far too emotional.

It was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Jumin, ILY.  
> Okay, I KNOW this is probably not the kind of JuV sex you wanted, but I had to adjust it to the actual conditions of the fic so I hope yall are not to mad.  
> Please to not romanticize it though!  
> It is consensual, but their relationship is still abusive. 
> 
> ALSO, I WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY CHARACTER REFENRENCES FOR THEIR PERSONALITIES: 
> 
> And I mean that, I am heavily inspired by some characters.  
> Izuru Kamukura and Hajime Hinata inspire me a lot for Jumin on this fic (mainlly his acceptance and his way fo falling slowly into the darkness) 
> 
> And Sou Hiyori (Midori) is my big influence for V here. I think the way V reacts to things it's exactly like he would sometimes, and still is different, since Midori usually shows self confidence issues that this V obviously doesn't have. Also Light Yagami, obviously, is my main source for this big god complex. 
> 
> Rika has no external reference for now. I studied her so deeply ndjdhdbdhsbshddh so I'm glas to say i know how to make her well. (On my other fic is much more evident) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it! I have some stuff to do this week so I guess this will be the only update for a while. Love yall tho!


	20. Naming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... Hi?   
> Sorry for being absent for so long, but SO MUCH happened in the past month and I have so many assignmebts to deliver in college, Im going INSANEE.   
> I do know yall are gonna hate me by the end of this fic though, so don't get too thrilled about the next chapters... Im going to ruin the fandom's fvaorite character omg, I really try everything so that the fandom antagonize me huh????

Vanderwood was fucked. 

  
Utterly and completely. 

  
He didn't know what to do with himself, trully. 

  
Everything seemed to be crumbling apart and he had no power to contain it at all. 

  
He looked at the man sitting in front of the computer, with his back turned at him, mindlessly taking care of his work for once. 

  
Things didn't stay awkward for as long as Vanderwood thought it would, not considering he had ran off from their kiss. When he was back to the house, Seven was already back at teasing him like nothing ever happened, pissing off the other on purpose. 

  
One week later, Vanderwood just wanted to dig a hole in the ground and stay there for the rest of the eternity.

  
He didn't deserve what was to come. 

  
And Vanderwood didn't know how to stop it. 

  
He looked down at his phone, at his boss' number.   
He started typing, saying he wanted to step away from the work with his partner. 

  
He kept looking at the messege, thinking if he should send it or not for a long time. He was about to press the arrow button when a messege notification came in.

**_Unknown: Oh no._ **   
**_Unknown: You can't run away from this._ **   
**_Unknown: Otherwise your beloved will only suffer more._ **

  
Beloved? 

  
707 was not Vanderwood's "beloved". He was loud, stubborn and lazy, got easily distracted and smelt like potato chips. Actually, he tasted like potato chips too. 

  
Vanderwood remembered the sensation of their lips together in a flash. Remembered the way Agent 707 pulled him closer, sighing to his touch with eyes closed. 

  
The brunette was so lost on thought he didn't even realize the other guy was just behind him, until the ginger whispered on his ear, playfullness on his tone. 

  
"What are you zonning out about?" 

  
Vanderwood almost jumped off his own skin. 

  
"What is your problem?!" His voice came out much more high pitched than he wished it would, and he turned to look at him. 

  
The other didn't step away, actually moving a litte closer to analyze Vanderwood's face. 

  
"I am just wondering what were you thinking about that was capable to make you blushing so cutely." He grinned, michivieous golden eyes beaming at him. 

  
_What the fuck?_ "I am not blushing!" 

  
But that didn't convince him at all. And then Vanderwood broke eye contact, and the gasping sound that came from Seven made him regret it fully. 

  
"Don't tell me...!" There was a small, deep chuckle that made Vanderwood's skin tingle in a funny way. "You weren't thinking about... our kiss from the other day, were you?" 

  
The brunnete scoffed, but it sounded fake even for his our ears. He couldn't dare to look at the other then. 

  
"How naughty Miss Vanderwood!" 707 was getting closer. "Thinking of making out during work hours!" 

  
That almost, almost, made the other ask if it was okay outside working hours, but first, they didn't have outside work hours, and secondly, it was not like... Vanderwood wanted it to happen again.

  
Not even when he could feel Seven's breath on his ear, ticklikng softly and fussing the baby hair near it. 

  
No. 

  
He didn't want it. 

  
Not at all. 

  
Then why did he end up looking again at yellow eyes?

  
Vanderwood was doomed. 

  
He knew it just a second before their lips touched again, one week later from the first time. And it tasted much, much better than Vanderwood remembered (and sometimes daydreamed, even though he's never going to admit it). 

  
He sighed through the kiss, pulling the other closer. He knew- _he could feel_ \- that Seven was smirking, but he couldn't care less then. Not when tongues entertwined and hands wondered aimlessly. 

  
They pressed into each other like their lives depended on it. And Vanderwood quickly felt the pang of guilt in his stomach. What would become of the man in front of him? 

  
That bright man, capable of breaking the hardest codes to exist, that had terrible eating and cleaning habits and that awalys welcomed Vanderwood home with a smile? 

  
_Home?_

  
Well, yeah, that dumpster was, for some reason, much more like a home to him than his apartment, or the place he grew up in. 

  
His thoughts were thrown out the window when he heard Seven moaning through the heated kiss, pulling him as closer as possible, both of them trying to walk and kiss at the same time, to 707's room. 

  
That freaking room that had glass walls. What was the point? It didn't gave anyone any privacy at all. Not that any of them cared at that moment. 

  
They ended up in the bed, Vanderwood above that ginger, mischiveous man, taking off those gaudy glasses of his and proceding to kiss his neck while Seven placed his hands through the brunnete's strands, pulling them gently, gasping to the sensation of his skin being bruised by love bites. 

  
"Ha... We have too many clothes on." Seven said, sliding his hands for Vanderwood's shirt. The other froze for a second. 

  
Where they really going to fuck? Is not like he didn't want to but... Was that really okay? He thought of asking, but saw the expectant look the other was giving him and saw that Seven wanted that just as much as him. So he just moved his arms to let him take off his shirt and did the same for Seven, brushing the soft nipples on that skiny-but-muscular frame of his. 

  
He heard the little sounds the younger made under him, shivering slightly with each particularly intense suck on his neck. 

  
Sinve they were doing it, Vanderwood would make him remember it everytime he looked in the mirror.   
Or maybe everytime he tried to walk. 

  
Vanderwood became aware of the tightness of his jeans then, and moved to unbuckle his belt. He stopped to look at the gorgeous guy with messy hair and bruises down his neck. 

  
"Do you have any condoms?"

.

"Ha!" Seven weakly cried out loud, when The other hit his prostate just right, grasping the sheets. "Vanderwood...!" 

  
The brunette panted for air, thrusting again, taking his hair out of the way so he could see the other properly. 

  
Their eyes locked, pools of gold and stoic brown meeting each other. 

  
"Call me Stark..." Vanderwoos said, self-conscious. He was used to people calling him Vanderwood, but Stark always felt much more right. And at that moment, while his dick was inside another man's ass, he really wanted to be called by a name he liked. 

  
Seven looked at him, like he was deciding something "C-call me..." He gasped again, feeling his prostate being abused. "Call me Saeyoung." 

  
Stark froze for a second, for the second time. That seemed like, something really important. He wasn't sure why, it just _did_. 

  
He reached for the other's hand before he could stop himself and entertwined their fingers, eyes still gazing at each other. 

  
"Okay, Saeyoung." He whispered, leaning closer. 

  
Seven (or Saeyoung) blinked at him, calculating eyes, clearly warry of the other's movements and reactions.

"Okay, Stark." 

  
The older did not went back to moving right away, rather, kissed Saeyoung one more time, in a tender, more calm way. Something was clearly shifting, but none of them could point out what. 

They liked it. 

.

Stark couldn't shake that feeling running inside him. That mix of guilt and extreme fondness washing over his entire body, even and mainly when he came inside Saeyoung, a broken moan escaping his lips while his partner's ass clenched around his cock through his own orgasm. 

  
"Stark..." Saeyoung called, squeezing the hand still linked to his. 

  
He opened his eyes, just to meet golden ones one more time, darkened by the desire. 

  
And he just wished, very hard, that the light inside those eyes never ceased, not even after Sayoung was dead.

  
He leaned foward, obeying the urge to kiss that ginger again, just to crumble from tiredness on top of him, not wanting to think about how much that looked like cuddling. And how much he actually enjoyed every single second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, enjoy this fluff because... itll probably be just angst now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Kudos and comments fuel my motivation!


End file.
